Camp Goes to School
by NeverAgain717
Summary: Well, if he can't avoid them, let them avoid him, eh? Mr D finally found a legit reason to send the demigods away. Now Percy transfered from Goode to a knew school which seems to be keeping secrets of its own. Comes with Percabeth and other ship moments! Set after HoO.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HAVE DYSLEXIC KIDS WITH ADHD. SO UNLESS RICK ROIRDAN DIDN'T REALLY HAVE KIDS AND LIED ABOUT HIS REASON FOR CREATING THE SERIES, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

Percy's POV

We've been driving for a while now. "Mom, what do you mean I have to transfer school?" I ask as a whine. "Oh, honey, Paul's got a new job. It'll be wonderful!" mom says with glee. In the driver's seat, Pauls voice boom. "Yeah, Perce! It'll be great! I heard they had great facilities, and it included this amazing pool! I haven't seen it yet but they told me it was enormous! I mean, I know you like Goode, and we were doing okay too, so I was going to refuse the offer. But when they told me about the facilities? I thought: it'll be perfect for Percy! And the swimming pool sealed the deal!"

I smiled. Paul's great. It's obvious he wants to get the job, but the way he said all of that? It was obvious that he really was going to refuse, but honestly thought I'd like it too when he heard about the perks. "We're gonna move to a new apartment too, but not too far from your mother's connections with the galleries and also near to new gallery possibilities!" he said. And the fact that he said that as if he was the one gaining connections and new opportunities made him even greater. He really did care for my mother.

"But," he said and paused as if giving me time to let it sink. "If you really don't want to," he said. "Then, it's fine. We're okay with just the way we are, aren't we?" he grinned and wink. Oh, gods. He really meant it. He really didn't care about this new offer if I didn't want too. Okay, so he was a cool step-dad.

"Paul—" I was about to say when he put the car in an abrupt stop. "Here we are, honey," mom said. I was so absorbed in the conversation that I didn't even notice where we were going—Camp. Wah? Why are we here. "Go on, baby. You can decide later," mom says. "Yeah, Perce. It's your call, don't worry," he winks.

I was confused. And I hesitated before I got out of the car. They waved goodbye and left when I got into the borders. The familiar strawberry smell hit me. The feel of the winds and the presence of everything suddenly whispered one word: home. I run down towards the Big House laughing. I've missed camp. I haven't been here since…well, after the Gae—I mean, the G-goddess. Can't be caught saying her name. After all, none of us were certain of the expiration date of that sleeping spell we put on her. If we were lucky, it won't be for another millennia. If not, a couple of years, I guess.

Someone seemed to be galloping about. "Chiron!" I say. He stops when he reaches me. "Percy! I trust your parents have made you the offer?" he says. I raise an eyebrow. Sheesh. Couldn't I get a hello for a greeting once?

"The new school?" I ask. How is that related to Camp? Chiron grinned then nodded. While we were walking towards the Big House, I noticed that none of my friends has jumped on me yet. Usually, they're quick to see someone entering. Chiron seemed to notice me noticing. "Ah, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, Mr. D sent all demigods, year-rounders or not, who at least have been in Camp for half a year or two summers away to schools. But the new comers stay here, though"

I was alarmed. "Why? But wouldn't that many demigods attract monsters?" I ask. "The Camp is going through some reconstruction after the, you know, Romans attacked. But after the reconstruction, the Camp will be thrice as big too. So Mr D seemed to be glad to send the campers away for a while," he says. Of course he's glad. I grumbled. "We thoroughly dispersed the campers to different schools as to…ah, even out the scent. They're with satyrs, don't worry. And we rented apartments with magical barriers too. That way sniffing out new campers and getting them to safety wouldn't be a problem. And as Mr. D phrased it 'At least those wimpy nitwits would get a few experience on what fighting in real life is! Ha! In my day...' well, you get the point" Chiron says clearing his throat. I could sooo imagine the wine dude saying that.

Suddenly some dark clouds started forming. "Careful with your thoughts, Percy" Chiron winks. Right, Mr D controls the weather in the Camp. "That's why we want you to transfer Percy. We know you are more that capable, but if you want to join the new system, that would be beneficial. At least then, we can adjust the scent level in Goode," he says. But…but Goode is home. It's where I met Rachel. Gods, Annabeth would kill me for that thought. It's where I stayed for more than a year for the first time! It's…it's a sense of normal…

"Oh wipe that pout, seaweed brain. No matter how you see it, it's not cute at all. Besides, don't you want to go to school with me," the voice comes from behind. And suddenly, I see the whole world in a new light, everything became sharper to me. I know that voice. At the sound of it, my body instantly relaxes and I suddenly wore a goofy grin that I couldn't remove. I turned around and sprinted as she sprinted to me.

She jumps and I catch her and spin her around. "Annabeth!" I rejoice and she laughs. She laughs as if her voice was Apollo's music. And she kissed me. I deepen the kiss. My arms are around her waist to pull her close. Chiron cleared his throat. She laughs and whispers in my ear, "missed you" before she lets me set her down. I get a shiver down my spine and a thrill to hear that she missed me. Suddenly, just those two words gave me an adrenaline rush. I don't let go of her hand.

"What does she mean go to the same school with her?" I ask with anticipation. Does he mean…? YES. YES. YES. Chiron was half way a nod when I jumped and shouted YES and embraced Annabeth and used a mini whirlwind boost beneath my feet to shot us up 20 feet above ground. Annabeth squealed in surprise and delight and I jumped again, and again.

"PERCY. CAN YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN NOW! YOU'RE CREATING A MINI EARTHQUAKE" and I stopped jumping. "So will you—" Chiron hadn't even finished. "Yes!" Annabeth laughed. What? Wasn't she happy too? I grinned at her. The only reason I didn't want to transfer from Goode because I had to build my rep all over again. Okay, so you might think me crazy that I can save the world twice, but am still scared of making friends in a new school, wherein I know no one and I'm alone. I shudder. Sheesh. Annabeth raises me an eyebrow. I smiled at her reassuringly. Well, if Annabeth was there, alone is nowhere near what I'll feel. As long as she there. Anywhere, as long as she's there, it'll be okay. Anywhere— even in Tartarus. And that's a proven fact.


	2. Chapter II

**To those who reviewed: thanks. That was my first fanfic, so I didn't really expect anyone to like it.**

**I might be able to update a few chaps today**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, unfortunately, and any of Uncle Rick's works. However, I do own the homemade mango shake I am drinking now. Hahaha, so here goes!**

* * *

Chapter II

Percy's Pov

"Not to high!" I warn him as I laugh at the thrill of the sky. I still feel giddy though. But Uncle usually lets small things like this slip by. I send him a silent prayer of thanks and remind myself to burn some food for him too when I get home.

_You know you love it, boss. Hahaha. I told you I'd take you to some fancy flying_! Blackjack says as we zoom across the sky. After a while, it was almost sunset, so I decided to go back home. Blackjack whinnied. _No!_ He says. And I raise my eyebrows. _Sugar cubes first! _Hahaha, I should've known. _At home, Blackjack, _I say. He still wasn't appeased. I wonder what's gotten into him. _And donuts! With Mango Shakes!_

I barked out a laugh, wait what? Since when did he crave for mango shakes (**A/N since i decided to drink one while writing this hahahaha)**. _Okay, Blackjack, let's go to the donut store first and see if they got shakes_. Once we got the donuts and the shakes, I started to home but he said, _how 'bout we eat them together, boss? Celebrate y—_ I cut him from there. _Okay, Blackjack, what are you stalling for?_

He quickly said nothing and so I told him to head for home. When I got to the apartment, Blackjack didn't say goodbye and flew off like usual. Instead he was waiting for me. When I entered, everything was pitch black. And I found nothing inside. SERIOUSLY. NOTHING. No, furniture, no sofa, no table, no curtains, and there was a note.

My eyes widened. Gods. What now? The note had an address, and following that it said, _go, if you dare._ I tried to call my mother even if I know it'll be sending out a signal from a radius of the god knows how far. No answer. Paul? No answer. Annabeth. _If this is Percy, I'm probably in the middle of something so don't you dare distract me seaweed brain! If you're not, then I'm sorry I'm doing something important. Please live a message._ Great.

I hurried to Blackjack and we found the address with ease. I crashed the door. Neh, stealth is Annabeth's style. She's not here, is she? Tss. She'd probably say 'and that's why I call you seaweed brain' but hey, at list I was _her_ seaweed brain, right? Hahahaha

And when I opened the door with riptide raised, "Oh put that pen down, Percy," and other voices said "Surprise" That voice. Suddenly the whole world dimmed. "Pinecone face!" I exclained. She barked out a laugh. The room lit up and there were streamers and a banner that said 'Happy 17th birthday!'

The apartment was nice. There was a bit of a wide sofa and the tv and the dining room further with the sink and cabinets on the walls and a door that seemed to be leading to the kitchen and adjacent to that was what something that looked like the bath room.

My parents were in the middle of the crowd. Annabeth was there beside them, and Thalia was beside her. Beside Paul was Tyson and Grover.

A small gathering, I gather. Hahaha. On the table were blue food and in the middle was a blue cake. And on a separate table were gifts wrapped in blue gift wrapper.

"Guys, I love you! Thank you!" I tell them and I blew the candle and we ate. Apparently this was the new apartment. It was nice. Spacious. I was told that my room and my stuff was on the second floor and that my mom and Paul's were in the first! Paul said that mom even had a room for painting!

Thalia talked about their adventures with Artemis after the G-goddess. Apparently, they were trailing a monster right now, but when Thalia was finished setting up traps the other Hunters left her and Artemis appeared telling her it was okay to go.

I sent Artemis a silent prayer. There was a chimney in the new house! I offered burnt food to my father, knowing he would've been here if he could've

_Yes, I would've. My gift is in the table_.

I was startled by the voice and Annabeth shot me a questioning look, I grinned at her and nodded and she knew what I meant just from that. I offered for Zeus like I promised for the great ride. Truthfully, we were a little too high today, I figured that was Blackjack's, who left as soon as he got the donuts and sugar cubes, gift to me, a flying joy ride.

And I offered some for Artemis and Hestia. I'm home after all, a new home, and I thanked Artemis for Thalia's presence. I missed her, but the gods know how much Annabeth miss her too. And seeing her again makes her really feel at home which makes me feel at ease.

Thalia had to go early, because she needed to keep up with the trail Artemis left. So did Tyson and Grover being a general and a Lord. And I was left with Annabeth to my delight.

"You're looking at me funny" she says which makes me grin even more. She kisses me. "I wonder if I can wipe that goofy grin off your face with kisses. Shall we test it?" she teased. And I caught her surprised when I immediately said "gladly" and gave her no time to react since I pulled her in for another kiss.

She broke the kiss, as if suddenly remembering my parents were still in the room. All Sally did was laughed and Paul whistled. Annabeth blushed and I laughed and kiss her in the cheeks.

Mom engaged Annabeth in a conversation about whatever girls talk about. And Paul nudged me so we could talk in private.

"I think I have to give my gift now," he smiles warmly. I was about to say, _naw, you didn't have to_ when he produces a small box. He opens it and I see keys. "Cars?" I said hopefully. He laughs and shakes his head. Aw, I say a little disappointed.

"I know Camp, is offering a dorm, Perce. But the apartment is near school, and school time is near, so I thought you'd want to choose where to stay. But if you do decide to stay, the first one is a key to your room. The second one is…well, you're mother and I decided that you're responsible enough for this so…if you do decide to stay, I suggested that we invite Annabeth to stay here too. That's for her room. The second key"

OH GODS. THIS IS SO BETTER THAN ANY FERRARI IN THE WORLD. Paul seemed to have read my mind or maybe it was the glint in my eyes, because he chuckled. "The third and fourth keys," he said. I completely forgot that there were two more being so absorbed at the thought that I could wake up and make her the first thing I see in the morning. "You're rooms are beside each other you see, and inside you're room there are two more doors: another bathroom, and then a door connecting you're room to Annabeth's. The door has two locks so that each of you could still have your privacy."

"You suggested this?!" I say. He smiles "I get plus points for the step-dad meter?" he jokes. I hug him quick. "Paul you are better than a step-dad. You are a dude-friend-step-dad!" I say and he laughs and tells me thanks. But I paused.

I gesture for him to go back to the living room and every step I take makes my decision more absolute. My mom asks me with her eyes what I thought of the gift.

"Paul," I say, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "You are the best step-dad in the greek, roman, and modern world. And my mom couldn't be any luckier—scratch that. It's not luck, my mom deserves the best and that's you. And I am soooo thankful that you're okay with me and Annabeth living together."

Annabeth's eyes widen and I smile. "But I have to refuse," bewilderment crosses their faces. "As much as I want Annabeth to be my first sight every morning, I want to take things slow. After all the wars happening too fast, Giants, the T-place, and the G-goddess? I want it slow. Respect her. Cherish her and every moment with her. So I…guess, if it's all right with her—and you two—I want to go to the dorm with her"

"Oh my god, Percy! When have you grown into such a charmer!" My mother says, Paul nods an approval and a proud smile, and I? I blush because everything I said finally sank in. Gods, that's embarrassing! I don't even turn to see what Annabeth's reaction with what I said and I might say. I take a deep breath. "That's why, I want to do one more thing"

"Annabeth," I say turning to face her and let all my emotions flow in that one beautiful word and continue,"I want to break up with you"


	3. Chapter III

**Gods, the last chapter was incredibly mushy. Bear with it, please. Hahaha. It was a request though, Percy's birthday so yeah. I'll be doing only Percy's POV as a first person's POV if that's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have gray hair, so unless Uncle Rick suddenly decided to dye his, and even then, I don't own any of his books and the characters in it.**

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

Nico's POV

Underworld

One Day before School Starts

* * *

"I take it Demeter hasn't succeeded on teaching you farming for eternity," Chiron asks him with amusement in his eyes. Nico di Angelo grumbled. It's too early in the morning to be having this kind of talk, no sun, dark sky. Plus, he really didn't like talking about anything that has to do with plants ever since meeting Demeter and Persephone. "Thanks to you. Father heard of the schools. Took pity on my pleading look, and remembered the schools and told Demeter I was already signed up. I've no choice now," he muttered

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll have fun," Chiron says. "Fun," Nico says sarcastically. "Yes, not to mention Persephone wouldn't let me go without swearing I'd eat cereal at least once a day," he adds. "Hmm, Persephone did love cereal," Chiron mumbles.

"No, she doesn't. She just likes forcing me to do things that I don't want" Nico says in a tone that was almost like a growl. Nobody talked for a while. "Well, c'mon, Chiron, give me the list and I'll pop by already," Nico says.

Nico notices Chiron studying him. He wonders what Chiron things. A sixteen year old boy with a mind of a thirteen year old? A memory flashed. He remembered aging three years, offering three years of his life to put Mother Earth back to sleep. But then, Chiron had always thought before that Nico was wise beyond his years.

Chiron gives him the least but Nico makes no move to get it. "Chiron, is Mr D really right sending us all away? There's something not right about this," Nico asks. He still gets this feeling that everything that was happening was a façade.

"I know child, don't worry. Come now, take it, and bring them to the School," Chiron tells him. "There's just about nine other half-bloods that'll be enrolled in the same school as you," he says. Nico takes the list. Ten, he thought. Just ten of them? Other schools contained twenties at average. Why was there just ten?

The moment Nico skimmed the list, he figured out why. "Are you sure you don't want to lower it to five Chiron? I shouldn't be even with this bunch. Or at least one of this bunch. The scent level would be way too—"

"Oh don't worry, Percy can handle it," Chiron say. Well, Percy's scent is the problem in the first place, Nico thought. Too high. He can't see any way putting him in the same place as Percy would do any better. Their scents together…will oh well. If it's what Chiron says.

He reads the list. Apparently, Percy and Annabeth won't need him for transport since they were near the school. "Well, I'll be going, Chiron. Need to pick up school kids," Nico says. Chiron nods and closes his eyes as if to think. The list told him he'd be chaperoning seven people to school. Travis and Connor, Katie, Kayla, Lacy, Mitchel. He was delving into the Shadow now, but paused when he saw the seventh one: Clovis.

Clovis? He actually got Clovis awake long enough to convince him to go to school? And forget that, he's gonna put the whole school asleep with him. Nico stepped out of the Shadow back to Chiron to ask for an explanation, when he heard Chiron's voice. The Shadow was so thin now, that he could jump up and break it and be back in Camp, so thin that voices travelled through it. Who was Chiron talking to?

"Are all the preparations good, Chiron?"

"Yes, all is well. It'll be fine."

"How…how about her? Are you sure you want to... *sighs* Chiron. Why so near in the first place? Are you sure it's safe? Not just for her, for _him_ to. Please, I don't want any of them hurt"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's goode. It's all fine. Plus, She has her mother's bravery too"

"And does—does he know about this?"

"No, as of the moment. You made sure of that, my Lord"

"B—someone is here. I can feel a faint presence"

Oops. Nico quickly delved into the Shadow forgetting Clovis immediately. Nico's heart was drumming fast. He knew who owned the voice Chiron was talking to. But what did all mean? Should he tell Percy about this? He might need to know, maybe, he knew something about it.


	4. Chapter IV

**Hey guys, I was wondering, if you write stories and stuff, how do you write it. I mean, do you like, know the ending and just make up the beginning. Or have the plot but no setting or something like that. PM me if you like ^_^ AH, and i'm not sure when I can update again. hahaha**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM THE CREATOR OF PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND I AM THE ONE WHO WROTE THE SERIES HOUSE OF OLYMPUS. THE SENTENCE BEFORE THIS IS FALSE. THE SENTENCE BEFORE THIS IS TRUE.**

* * *

Chapter IV

* * *

No one in particular's POV

School

One Day Before School: 7am

* * *

Connor was still a bit tipsy, Travis noticed with a goofy grin. "That" Travis begins. "Was the absolute" Connor continues. "Best ride ever" and they finished together.

Gods, it was awesome! The thrill! The shivers in our spine! Travis and Connor high five each other, and the moment they did, they suddenly became sleepy. And Travis knows why. Travis smirks. "Clovis got us one good," he says and Connor turns around to look at Clovis who was sleeping on the school grounds.

Obviously, Connor couldn't take Clovis anymore and passed out. Travis dropped to the ground. "Clovis, I'll get you for this," he says in between yawns. He was half conscious.

Nico came out of the Shadow.

"Gods, I knew this was going to happen"

Nico felt tipsy too. Not because of Clovis. Because of Shadowtraveling, he's tired. Oh hell, no. He had to get this shuck faces **[a/n: from mazerunner. It's awesome. It'll suck you in hahaha]]** to the dorm at the very least.

Meanwhile, Travis could still see a make shift Nico thinking like he's drunk. Nico on the other hand was thinking how he was going to get them out of here. They could shadowtravel again. But, if Nico where to fall asleep before they arrived to the dorm, then they would be lost in the Shadow, well, the Stoll brothers and Clovis anyway….hmm…what to do? Nico decided on this: whatever, if we get lost then we get lost.

* * *

Travis's POV

Dorms

One Day left

Travis woke up

* * *

"Gods! We thought you'd be sleeping with Clovis forever! C'mon! Hurry up, Travis, help us!"

He was dazed. Wah? Clovis was asleep on the floor. In fact, he woke up on the floor. Nico seemed to be pushing the door of the room along with his brother and Percy who had a worried expression. Wait? When did Percy get here? There were angry knocks and bangs on the door and some people were forcing their way in

"What the hell is happening?!" he asked

"Just get your ass here!"

He didn't need to be told twice. "Who are they? What do they want? When did Percy get here?"

"A while ago," Nico groaned. "I found you guys passed out in our room on the floor. But for some reason, they were trying to kill me! So I tried to close the door and I was screaming at Nico to help me support it and Connor woke up!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR SOME REASON?! YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID FOR SOME REASON, JACKSON?!"

They were girls voice from the other side banging on the door. "What the hell did you do to Kayla, Lacy, Mitchel, and Katie?" Travis asks Percy recognizing the girls' voices "I don't know!" Percy says

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! JUST WAIT UNTIL THALIA HEARS THIS"—Katie asked. Connor and Travis cringed. Travis was always scared of an angry Katie.

"YEAH! ONE MOMENT WE WERE CALLING ANNABETH AND THE NEXT THING WE KNOW SHE WAS CRYING THAT YOU BROKE UP WITH HER!"—Lacy

"YOU BROKE UP WITH HER?!" Travis, Nico, Connor exclaimed in surprise and let go of the door which caused the girls to fall inside the room and mutter a series of ouch's ows, and yah!

Percy cringed and suddenly backed up to the wall. "Hey! Hey! You let them in!" Percy exclaimed scared. I mean seriously, you can mess with Zeus, you can mess with Kronos, you can mess with the T-place, but you don't mess with the female gender. I mean seriously look at the list: Hera, Artemis, Athena, and their children and hunters! Ugh.

"How could you, Percy?!" the girls exclaimed getting close to Percy and about to slap him when his phone rang. Oh, this is bad. Demigods in one room with a celphone ringing. But it was Annabeth, Travis saw, who was calling. Percy answered.

"Wise Girl? What did you tell—" Percy started to demand but was obviously cut off by Annabeth's loud rant that oozed impatience. "Yes, yes" Percy said cringing. So was it true? Travis thought. "They're here, I'll tell them" and then Percy ends the call.

The girls were about to go into the shouting again when Percy said "Annabeth's arrived and is by your room" Percy held his hands up in surrender form. "She says she needs you"

The girls shot Percy death glares and the boys cringed.

"If she wasn't crying and needing us right now we'd kill you" and they got out of the room as Percy says "What do you mean—" and the door shut in a bang. Silence hung over them. Percy wore an incredulous look. Wasn't Travis and the other guys supposed to be the one wearing that?

"Soooo…." Connor said. And Travis knew Connor wanted him to cut to the chase. "_Did_ you break up with her?

Percy shrugged. "Well, yeah, I did"


	5. Chapter V

**I decided to finish and upload this chapter today before I go to sleep ^_^ I'll dedicate this to **laura3pjhghphoO. **About your review? Well, what am I doing to Percabeth? I'm breaking them up ^_^ hehehe, and am I serious about this shit? Yeah, I think it'll be a lengthy break up. This chapter will explain ^_^ hahahaha. So I dedicate this to you :D**

**PS thank you for reading so far. Hopefully I won't be dragged to the fields of Asphodel for boring all of you.**

**DISCLAIMER. UNLESS MY NAME STARTS WITH R, WHICH DOES NOT, AND ENDS WITH D, WHICH ALSO DOES NOT, THEN I DO NOT OWN PJO AND HOO**

* * *

Chapter V

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View

Girl's room.

One day left to School

* * *

Ugh. I can't believe Percy! One moment he was by car's trunk, and the next he was gone! It was as if he was chased by screaming freaking girls! Well, whatever, I am not going to get his suitcase for him. I MEAN. AFTER EVERYTHING HE SAID ON HIS BIRTHDAY AND HE HAS A NERVE TO LEAVE ME WITH HIS SUITCASE! Does he expect me to give it to him?!

I finally see the girls in view and their coming closer fast. I was relieved. All I want is to lie down.

When they arrived at the doorsteps they hugged me tightly. Uhm, okay, I missed them too. So I hug them back

"You okay?" Lacy asked.

"Uhm, yeah, why wouldn't I be? Hey anybody got the keys?"

Katie mumbled a yes and opened the door and we went inside.

"So, where have you all been?" I asked them. They shuffled.

"We went to Percy" they say. I wonder why. If I'd known I'd given him his stupid case.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth. He's a jerk anyway"

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Don't even defend Percy. He's an idiot for breaking up with you!" Mitchel says.

"Yes! And will make sure you won't bump each other in school! Let him miss you! Let him realize what he had let go!"

"Wha? But I don't want to avoid Percy." I say giving them an incredulous look. What's gotten into them?

"Wait didn't he break up with you?" –Mitchel

"He did" I tell her smiling of the memory.

"And weren't you crying on the phone?" – Katie.

"What?" And suddenly I put it together. They thought that Percy….Hahahahahaha.

"What did you say you were doing with Percy?" I ask with a grin.

"We heard he broke up with you and we saw him acting like he didn't care!"—Mitchel

"So we, kind of chased him and almost ripped the door of his room apart"—Kayla

"He deserves it, Annabeth, for breaking up with you"—Katie

I laughed. So he _was_ chased by screaming freaking girls! No wonder he disappeared so suddenly.

"What's the matter, Annabeth"

I took a deep breath to stop laughing. "Well, let me tell you…"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

New Apartment

August 18

* * *

"Annabeth," he had said, and suddenly I understood him. Sometimes I understand his gestures, sometimes his nods, or smiles, other times his eyes. We rarely needed so many words. But when he said my name? Gods, it was as if every ounce of Aphrodite's domain put into my name. I understood, not perfectly, but I did understand, what he felt, who I am to him. My name never sounded so right. I understood. And the understanding kind of made…me, well blush.

"I want to break up with you"

What?! My eyes widened. And my heart. Gods. It acted as if I wasn't breathing, the way it was crushing itself. But you know why it was so painful? If I was suffocating, I had the reassurance that if I find a way to breath, I could feel okay again. But then right now? I don't even have the reassurance to reassure my panic because, how can you un-suffocate when un-suffocate meant breathing but you're heart is acting as if you're suffocating WHILE you're breathing?!

But wait. The way he said it was…strange. But the hurt in my eyes was undeniable

"Percy!" Paul scolded.

"Honey! How could you?! If that's how you feel, I've raised you better! You should know how to do it properly"

Percy seemed to realized what he said as if he wanted to say 'I love you' but what came out was 'I wanted to break up you'

"Annabeth," he strained to say. There it was again. The emotions in my name. So why does he want to break up with me?

"It's not what you think, Annabeth," another break up line. I back away unconsciously

"It sounded wrong Annabeth. It's not you or us. It's just…" and yet another break up line. I wince

"It's me...I…I.." IT'S ALL A BREAK UP LINES! I fight the tears that wants to come out. Percy notices. He always notices.

"I WANT TO COURT YOU!" He shouted it as if he couldn't get the courage if he didn't shout it.

Wait. What did he say again? He lowered his head facing the floor as he said it…because he was hiding a blush!

"I…I told you, didn't I? I want to cherish you…and…well after everything, I just realized, you know, after the first war, we just hastily got together. Sometimes I get this urges to bring you chocolates for no reason or flowers or you know stuff like that…do you still not understand? Gods, you're not making this easy for me," he says all in a stutter.

I quietly chuckle. _I am never going to make things easy for you, seaweed brain_. My heart was now telling me to tell Percy 'GO ON ENTERTAIN ME WHILE I RUN A MARATHON'

He groaned as if hearing my thoughts…about the making things easy. Gods, it would be embarrassing if he knew the marathon thing O/O

"Anyway, whenever I think of it, I…I always think, if you're my girlfriend, then I should've done that before already! And I felt…felt worthless, you know?" he gulped and was turning tomato read. "So…I want to court you. Take things slow. Show you how much you m-m-m-m-mean to me. Letyouseehowmuchpreciousyouare," oh, it's acting up again. But dear seaweed brain, do go on - is what my heart says. My brain however was malfunctioning. Gods, the things his words do to me.

"I w-w-w-w-want to…w-w-w-w—w-w-w-w-oo, you. S-s-s-so I thought I'd s-s—s-st—" I couldn't take it anymore

I kissed him. Just a peck on his lips to shut him up. I whispered in his ear, "calm down, Percy." And kissed his ear.

He took a deep breath. "So I wanted to break up with you for all this. And I wanted to do this with my parents, to ask for their permission, and yours," he said looking from his parents to me.

"So, uhm," he said. Taking both my hands and closing our distance. "Annabeth Chase, may I court you?" he says and I hug him and breathed yes. He hugged me and I could feel he was relieved that everything went well. He released me and turned to his parents.

"Mom, Paul? This person is—," He was cut short.

"Yes" "Of course" they said both at the same time.

And he hugged them and then hugged me. "Before school," he whispered. "I want to ask your father's permission, and your step mom, then we can go and ask our father and your mother," he says and at the mention at my mother he kind of winces but takes it like a man. Hahaha, she's still scared of her. I kiss him and say "Of course"

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View

Dorm

Oneday to School

* * *

"…And that's what happened" Annabeth laugh.

"Oh my gods!" they squealed and started to talk but kayla interrupted

"But why were you crying when we talked to you on the phone?"

"Well, I wasn't. I sneezed from some dust, got my nose clogged, and had my voice sounding weird for a moment. And then I told you that Percy broke up with me and then you suddenly cut the call" I laughed.

"But, why did Percy said you _needed_ us?"

"Because I did! I was so tired from the trip, and then Percy suddenly disappeared, which I reckon is because you chased him, so he wasn't there to get my bags for me. I mean, seriously, after saying all those courting and stuff he couldn't even offer me help with bags? And then when I got to the door of our room, nobody was there and I had no key so I had to wait! I am so so tired" and to emphasize I collapsed in the bed.


	6. Chapter VI (The School Part I)

**I just woke up and decided to write this. Hahaha. AND AND I READ another story in fanfic, Alpha and the Chaos Army. It's PJO fanfic too. It was awesome XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM RICK RIORDAN. PLEASE INSERT 'NOT' BETWEEN AM AND RICK. THEREFORE I CONCLUDE, I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO.**

* * *

Chapter VI

* * *

Percy's POV

Dorm

One day left

* * *

Everyone was speechless. I told them why I broke up with Annabeth. Travis shook his head and Connor patted him in comfort. Nico was just dazed and Clovis…well I don't know. He seemed to be sleeping with his eyes open

"Dude"—Travis

"You're hopeless! Seriously?!" Connor said

"You already have an awesome girl and you break up with her to go back in square one" Travis exclaimed. Nico just shook his head.

"Well, whatever, let's find some place to eat and go around the school!" Connor suggested. "But I'm not gonna wake Clovis up," Nico said. And I remembered something. I stood up from bed and headed for Clovis's direction.

"Hey, Percy…" Travis said warning me.

"Chill" and as I approached Clovis, I kinda got drowsy, but then I was holding _it_ so I didn't fall asleep. By the gods, if Clovis wasn't sleeping all the time, he'd be the most powerful half-blood across the world. Maybe even Heracles couldn't beat him, I mean seriously, how can you fight when you're asleep? Suddenly, I'm a little bit thankful that there aren't a lot of children of Hypnos

Now what was I supposed to do? I remember my conversation with Hypnos. I bit my thumb until blood spurted out. I placed my thumbed on the centre of Clovis's head a bit more than drowsy. And I recited the mumbo Lord Hypnos told me that I thought I forgot. And before I finished saying the mumbo, I put the necklace that had the symbol of Hypnos. A series of black ancient Greek mumbo appeared on Clovis's head then disappeared, and Clovis woke up.

"Thanks, Percy. It took you long enough," Clovis said ruffling his blond hair. He must've heard my dream with his father or something. The gods know what Clovis knows from dreams.

"It's a gift, from his father," I explained. They nodded. After the Giants, our parents gave us each a gift. I dunno what Nico's or the Stoll brothers' gifts were, but most of the campers hid their gifts.

My gift was hidden in plain sight. Actually, I was wearing it. At first I had to struggle with the gift, it was annoying. But the wrist gauntlet kind of wore on me.

"LET'S EAT!" the Stoll brothers announced.

The moment we got out of the room, we found ourselves lost. We didn't know anything about this place. The first floor of the building, well did I tell you that the buildings were like hotels? There was someone at a counter that I would guess would be our dorm manager. He was kind of in his late thirties I guess, but had black hair and brown eyes.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir" I said to the dorm manager. "We're kind of the transfer students," and I was cut short for a girl opened the wide door of the lobby and said

"Mr Chadwick! Have you seen any transfer students around here!"

Okaaay. She was loud, but everything about her seemed graceful. She had long blonde wavy hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was as tall as me, and I've got to admit she was beautiful. But I can't help compare her to Annabeth. The first thing I notice from every girl I saw is that she's not Annabeth.

The boys on the other hand, gaped at her, not obviously though. Even Clovis was suddenly wide awake. Huh. I cleared my throat.

"I've never seen any of you before, so I'm taking you're the transfers?" she said. Travis and Connor and Clovis said yeses, and Nico was still looking at her. Ah, he was analysing her. I put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxes a bit.

"Hello," she smiled. "My name's Aria," she said. "I was told to take you around school." Travis and Connor hurriedly raced to be the first to introduce themselves but Clovis won.

She started to introduce us to Mr Chadwick who _was_ our dorm manager. And then she lead us out of the dorm. "Oh, and don't unpack your things just yet. Those are temporary rooms, since all of you are still…undetermined." Her words caught are attention. Undetermined? Could she know…? Travis and Connor looked at each other. Clovis was just either too sleepy to notice (though his gift should take some of the sleepiness away) or was just captured too much by Aria. Nico looked at me and I shrug. Travis and Connor saw my gesture and followed suit.

"What do you mean undetermined?" I asked carefully. She told us that we'll know tomorrow. She was a year older than us. She showed us the whole dormitory. Left side was for the boys and right side was for the girls.

There were small buildings with at least two floors, similar to the ones we just came from. At the end of the road there was a gate.

"Those are for the schools, you could say, elites" Aria explained.

"Some of them got there by their talents, their smarts, sometimes their parents, and sometimes, by tests, which all of you," she said. "Will be doing tomorrow, along with the other transferees and the freshmen. That's why you're undetermined. We don't even know your schedule yet" she smiled kindly.

We all nodded. The tour continued and the first stop Aria showed us is the Dining house in the dorm area. It was huge. The food was okay. She explained to us the only times this was open. After getting our lunch, we set out for school.

It was a bit of a walk but we didn't mind. The school was huge too. We went to the main building. The loby of the school was okay. It was actually where the classrooms are. And a small building (just one floor, Aria said) was on either of the sides of the main building. She said that it was the Faculty's Building. They just called it the faculty.

Then there was one building dedicated to sports and stuff. It was almost as huge as the main building. First floor was swimming pools. Yes. There were three of them. AND THEY WERE OPEN TO THE CLUB AT ALL TIMES. I am soooo joining the swimming club. Apparently, they had all kinds of club. Basketball (there was a court beside the building and inside!), archery (I bet Kayla would love this), soccer, kendo, swordplay, fencing, and other stuff like that.

When I asked her why there were so many clubs. She shrugged. Apparently the founder of this school was Japanese hence the other clubs such as Kendo, Aikido, Judo, etc. etc.

The founder was named "Roun Kai" and Travis snorted. "His first names was Roun?" Aria shook her head. "He's Japanese. They say the last name first" Oh. So his first name his Kai. Sr. Kai. Kai Roun. Kai Roun. Familiar.

Kai Roun. Chiron!

Gods. As if having the same realization the boys nudged me and we smiled. This couldn't be a coincidence.

There was another building, but it was smaller. It only had two floors. It was for arts and stuff. Didn't really listen.

We noticed a building further away from the rest. Apparently it was some haunted house. There was a legend or something. But there was something about it that was weird. I was about to tore my gaze from it but for a moment, the Haunted house changed shape. Twice. At first it looked like a dilapidated Big House. And then, for less than a second it looked like…it looked like the House of H—I shook my head and looked again. It looked like the haunted house. Nah, it couldn't be.

I sense Nico getting the same feeling. But when I looked they were already so much ahead. I jogged to them forgetting the Haunted House.


	7. Chapter VII (The School Part II)

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I really appreciate them :D I'm gonna make this extra long. Hope it doesn't bore you XD**

**Are we allowed to make fanfics of fanfics? Hahahaha, just a thought**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TLT, SoM, TTC, TBL, TLO, TLH, SON, MOA, HOO, etc. IN SHORT. I AM NOT RICK ROIRDAN AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HIS WORKS**

* * *

Chapter VII

* * *

Katie's POV

Dorm

One Day Left

* * *

Oh my gods! Percy was sooooo sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! The girls were still squealing and Annabeth was lying down laughing at our misunderstanding. And then suddeny, Katie had a thought.

"Hey, we have to apologize to Percy and the boys," she says. And that silenced everyone except Annabeth who kept on laughing and saying "Yes, yes you do" We muttered apologies to her and she lauged her acceptance.

"But you aren't going to find any of them in the room, I think," Katie said. They asked why. Well, Katie laughed inwardly thinking of Travis's stomach.

"Think of it," Katie smiles. "Nico shadowtraveled us here one by one," Kate says. And Annabeth catches on.

"Percy getting chased," Annabeth says. And Mitchel, Lacy, and Kayla gets it now.

"Not to mention that Travis and Connor's stomachs are as big as an elephant's" Kayla says grinning. Katie find it funny that Kayla finds it funny that Travis has a big stomach. Or maybe it's just that she _knows_ the truth. Either way, she couldn't wait to tell Travis about it.

"Oooh, so they're either sleeping (because of Clovis) hahaha, or eating in the cafeteria!" Lacy says.

"But then, boys are boys, and no way they aren't hungry" Mitchel adds.

"Food hunting it is!" Annabeth says getting the map of the school from one of the drawers. That was the first thing they found in the room

Annabeth says, "I bet you they never found the map" laughing. The others laughed too. "I bet you they're lost right now" Katie says. Hahaha. "Boys," they all say at once.

Katie fixes herself up, and they all head down to the lobby of the dorm. The dorm looked like a hotel. The dorm manager seemed uninterested with them. Katie noticed Mitchel looking at someone and nudding Lacy to look to.

Kate followed their gaze. Oh. He was tall. He had a nice built. He was a bit tanned. He had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing glasses. Usually, glasses made boys look like a nerd. It made him look handsome _and_ cute.

Katie heard Annabeth mumble and grin about something like pranking the boys. "A plan worthy of Athena" she says mischievously.

Katie felt like she knew what Lacy and Mitchel were telling each other a _boy-toy worthy of Aphrodite_. She saw Kayla shaking her head as if agreeing with her thoughts.

And, oh, Aphrodite forbid, the boy was walking towards them. Or maybe the counter of the dorm manager? But besides them and the dorm manager, there was no one there.

"Hello, ladies. Since I have never seen anyone of you here before, I take it that you're the transfer students," he asks with a Spanish accent.

"Uhm, yes, I guess. Who are you?" Kayla asks them and Katie could see Lacy a little annoyed that Kayla got to her first. Oh my gods, thought Katie. Does Kayla..? But then, Travis would be…well, whatever. Travis is sooo gonna owe Katie for this.

"I've been rude. Sorry. I'm a junior, and I've been assigned to be your tour guide for the whole school," he smiled, and Lacy and Mitchel took no more further encouragement than that.

"Hello, I'm Lacy," she said smiling.

"Mitchel" holding her hand out. They shook hands.

"Hi, my name's Katie" she said

"And I'm Annabeth. Yours?" she asked. Katie had no idea when Annabeth noticed the guy.

"Everyone calls me Tus here," he smiles. Tus. It rhymes with cuss.

"Ah, so shall we start?" he says and leads the way.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Touring

OneDayLeft

* * *

I sigh. Now I have to follow this hot guy instead of finding where Percy is. We walk out of the dorm. There's something suspicious about the hot guy, what was his name again? Tus or something.

Of course, Lacy and Mitchel are smitten. Katie, well, she was checking him out when she first saw him. Wonder if I should tell Travis about this? Haha. Kayla on the other hand, I don't know. She obviously gaped for a while, but she doesn't seem to be too interested now.

Meanwhile, I, well yzes, I agree he is hot. And he's about an inch or two taller than Percy. And his hair is curly as if it's tempting you to ruffle it unlike Percy's which was, well, straight, but messy that looks good on him. And he's eyes are like blue gems, sapphire maybe, unlike Percy's sea-green. But that's the point. He's not Percy.

Plus, I don't trust him. He was sizing us. Not the way boys do when they see someone hot, or when they meet someone they want to make friends with. Not that way but the I-wonder-what-you-can-do kind that half-bloods seem to pick up.

It was just for a second though. A second and no more. Oh and did I mention that he's being flanked by Lacy and Mitchel right now? I think he's overwhelmed by them, like normal boys do when they see children of Aphrodite, but he seems to be good at hiding it.

He told us that Mr Paul told the principal when we'll come. The actual orientation was actually at two pm still, so the principal decided that we'd go around the school first.

The school was pretty organized.

The largest building for classrooms (which includes their computer rooms, AVR, and stuff like that), flanked by two small faculty buildings for the teachers, and another building for other clubs that weren't related to sports, a smaller one for an auditorium, and they had a library with three floors. GODS OF OLYMPUS I AM STARTING TO LOVE THIS PLACE. The buildings acted as if they were the circumference of a circle. The area of the circle is where general assemblies are held (like Flag ceremonies).

The main building was the one that was facing the main gate. They had four gates. The school was pretty much out of town with a lot of greenery, so it wasn't really hard I guess, for them to put up the soccer fields and other fields like that.

We ate at the cafeteria1 (there's two of them) in the main building but there were no boys in sight. Soon enough after making a lap around the campus (we didn't really enter the buildings so much. I think Tus didn't want to get us too tired. Not his fault he doesn't know the campus isn't nearly as big as Camp).

We went back to the main building and on the third floor was the screening rooms with projectors and stuffs. When we entered the room we saw the boys!

"Aria! Finally, I found you" Tus exclaimed. The boys turned their heads to us and a glint on their eyes appeared.

"Tus!" said the Aria girl.

I looked at the boys and saw Travis, Connor and Clovis looking at Aria. Oooooh. And _then_ I noticed Katie sending warning signals to Travis. Another oooh. Meanwhile, Percy, and I was going to punch him if he was looking at Aria too, was not looking at Aria but grinning at me. Clovis, on the other hand…wait, what?

"Clovis! You're awake!" I exclaimed making the first move towards the boys.

"Oh, you know them?" Tus asked me

"Hey, Tus, who're they?" said Aria.

"Ah, they're transferees. I see you got stuck with the job too," he said happily as if getting stuck with the job was fun.

"You know each other?" Aria asked gesturing the boys and us as the boys made their way to the door.

"Funny, I remember the principal that there was only a few couple of students who went to the same school" Tus said.

"We met each other at a camp," Percy spoke up. "Hi, I'm Percy" adds Percy offering his hand

"I'm Tus, a junior here" he says as they shake hands. "Same as me," he says.

"Call me Aria. I'm a senior. Tus is my brother," she says. And Travis, Connor, and Clovis didn't seem to mind. Nico was beside Percy. Observing as usual, but not participating. Meanwhile Kayla and Katie sad 'oh' as the family resemblance seem to dawn on them. On the other hand Lacy and Mitchel seemed happy the girl wasn't competition. Sigh. They aren't usually like this. But once in a while, their blood gets to them and poof! You have heart breakers on the loose! They'll come to their senses soon.

"This is Travis and Connor Stoll," Percy says elbowing them to pay attention. Finally seemed to be out of the daze they returned to their normal selves.

"Sup" "Yo" they grinned at the same time.

"And this is Nico," Percy gestures and Nico nods. "And Clovis" he points at Clovis.

"Aria, this is Katie, Mitchel, Lacy, Kayla, and Annabeth," Tus said pointing at each one and finally placing a hand on my shoulder which took all my power not to cringe at the effort not to pin him on the ground. Percy, sensing my discomfort, slide to my side.

"Yeah." Placing his hand on my waist pulling me to side. "My girl—" and then he stopped himself. Right. The breakup. It seemed weird that I wasn't his anything.

"I mean, mi Corazon," he says smiling and puts his hand away from my waist. The boys seemed to be laughing. And the girls seem to be 'aaaaw'-ing and I seem to be seriously doubting that Percy knows the meaning of Corazon and has just heard it in one of those Spanish what nots he watches.

"Okay" Tus said putting his hands up while smiling.

* * *

Nico's POV

AVR Room

OneDayLeft: Orientation Video

* * *

The room was dark and had a wide screen on the front for the projector. There was only one door, and so only one way to go in and out. There were ten columns parted in between to make way for the projector, and five rows. Nico sat beside Percy's left. Annabeth was in Percy's right. On Nico's left was Clovis. They were on the third row.

On the other side and on the fourth row, Travis, Kayla, and Katie sat together respectively. In front of Travis on the third row was Connor who was beside Tus.

On the second row, back on Nico's side was Lacy sitting together with her sister and Aria. Aria was in front of Percy.

"Look at them," Percy whispered to Nico as the orientation film was starting. "They're like a row of super stars," he said and Nico sees Annabeth pinching Percy by the ear. "Who were a row of superstars?" she whispered.

Nico didn't think he was meant to hear that because she said it so softly (but mind you, it was still a scary tone) that he was barely sure that that was what he hear. Nico heard Percy explain. "You didn't let me finish. I was about to say 'only, they don't have Annabeth sitting with them' ow!" he said

"Smooth" Nico whispered. And looked to the row in front of them. They _were _like a bunch of superstars. His gaze was on Aria's wrist which was flailing down her sit. There was a mark at her wrist, kind of like a tattoo.

The tattoo was some sort of bird's eye surrounded by some wavy lines that curved sharply like a blade so that it made it look like feathers.

As if sensing Nico's gaze, Aria glared at me suddenly, which caught me surprised. "What were you looking at?" she said. There was no trace of friendliness in her voice like it had during our tour. In fact, she didn't say it, she demanded the answer. And his glare? It was as if he committed murder. I mean, c'mon. if she wanted to have a tattoo and not let anyone see, she had a lot of choices other than her wrists. It's not a crime looking at wrists, you know!

Nico had a feeling he wasn't supposed to be looking at the tattoo. Panicking inwardly he said, "You're watch. I was wondering what brand it is." Nico says glad that she was wearing a watch. She raised her eyebrows. "Ahm, I want to…uh….I mean…the birthday of the girl I like…is ahm, coming so I was looking for a gift," he said saying the first thing that came out of his mind. His unsureness was mistaken for blushing and embarrassment. Aria told him the brand and Nico thanked him.

Weird. Who goes, berserk when someone looks at a tattoo that you put in plain sight.

The orientation started.


	8. Chapter VIII

**I think I'll start doing everyone's POV in first person's POV, if it's not that confusing for any of you. This'll be the last third person's POV ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Chapter VIII

* * *

Thirdperson's POV

AVR Room

The Orientation:1dayLeft

* * *

The film started. It started with the introduction of facilities and the rules in it. It sounded like a bunch of regular school rules, needing permission slips first to use the rooms, club permission slips from parents, no loitering unless you have activities, etc. etc.

Then it explained the school's academic system. Most system follow the same system as other school does, the subjects and stuff. Then there is another _more flexible _curriculum.

To get into the other curriculum, you have to be recommended, scouted, or tested.

After enrolment, all freshmen are tested, and it includes transferees too.

The test will include a paper test, and a handful of hands-on tests on other stuff plus an interview.

At the end of the test, the ones who didn't get in or did get in will be announced. You'll know if you get in when you receive the letter and list.

The list consisted of the things you were bad and good at, and the things you suck at. Primarily, Aria whispered that they didn't really care about the things you suck at, the only things they want you in the curriculum for is the things you're good at.

So the test is like an evaluation. From the list, you have recommended classes and stuff and the stats of the class (like the slots it has available, and the number of students it has etc etc) so you can make your own schedule and chose your own subject (*cue in Travis and Connor's high five) with Math, Science, and English being the exception (*Cue in Katie's "burn!" and shoving Travis and Connor back to their seats and Travis and Connor's groan*)

Tus warned all of them that if they ever get into the curriculum, that the evaluation sheets and the letter was like five or seven pages.

Everyone groaned considering they were dyslexic, thought Tus and Aria didn't get it.

And then the orientation film pretty much ended.

Tus and Aria asked if there were any questions. Obviously, Annabeth had tons.

"How many students are here?"

"I dunno, this is a school for high school, so eight hundred? To a thousand?"

"How many students are in the other curriculum?"

"juniors or are you talking about the whole curriculum?"

"whole"

"Approximately two hundred, I think, give or take twenty"

"Hey! How about the tests! What do we do there?"—Kayla

"A surprise. Actually, sometimes it's different from people to people…well, except the paper based test"

"When do we take the test?"— Travis and Connor

"Tomorrow!" Aria said, she was thrilled

"Isn't it the first day of school tomorrow?" –Annabeth

"Yeah"—Tus

"So shouldn't we have taken the test earlier"—Annabeth

"Oh, no! Where would the fun be in that? If you took the tests earlier, all the students would have to start schooling on the first day of school!"

"What? Isn't the first day of school the day you first start schooling of the year?" –Travis said rubbing his temples

"Not here you don't! The whole student body will be watching the tests!"

"WHAT!?"—everyone except Aria and Tus who seems to be thinking all of this was funny.

"Well, except the paper based tests. Man, that would be boring" Aria says.

* * *

**A/N: I'm writing the next chapter now so I'll be posting the next chap in an hour (give or take half an hour) Thanks for reading ^_^**


	9. Chapter IX

**HELLO. CHAPTER NINE. Done. Hahaha obvvvviiiously *snape style***

**It's somewhat long, this chap. To make up for the short chapter VIII**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT THE OWNER OF ANY OF RICK ROIRDAN'S WORKS**

* * *

Chapter IX

* * *

Travis's POV

Lobby of Girl's Temporary Dorm

Night

* * *

Gods! Connor and I are loving it here! Well, except the part that even if we do get into the other curriculum, pfft whatever that is, we still have to take some maths and stuffs.

After orientation we toured again with the girls.

Connor and I keep exchanging looks.

THIS SCHOOL IS SOOOOO PRANK MATERIAL

We've got lots to do :3 wahahaha

I still can't believe that Percy broke up with Annabeth to court her. I mean, isn't the purpose of courting to make her say yes so that she'd be your girlfriend. What do you need courting for? Pff.

Anyway, so far, I think I'm actually starting to like the courting. I mean, seriously, the PDA between those two started to drop! SO APHRODITE DOES HAVE SOME MERCY.

But, Percy would usually do something stupid like holding out the door for her and stuff like that.

Tss.. I don't get it! I mean, you're together, so why the courting?

_I know, bro. I wouldn't do it even if Aphrodite puts a spell on me_, was what Connor said.

I agreed, but what I didn't say was that I could probably tolerate doing all those stupid stuff…if…if it…were ka—

"Be sure to wake up at six alright? The tests starts at eight. Hope you get in!" Aria said.

Tus and Aria said they had to go back to their dorms. We thanked them. They were cool, explaining all this stuff.

I could see Lacy and Mitchel seem to be under the spell of their blood going ammagoingtobreakhisheart commando. mah, they'll get over it soon

Nico keeps on grumbling how he's not used to all this. Poor guy, didn't get a chance to know thirteen, fourteen and fifteen.

Nico's cool. How do I know that? Well, he kind of caught us with some of our pranks and stuff. We asked him to keep quiet about it. We were so sure he'd bust us! But then he nodded!

But you know what he did? He didn't just keep quiet about the prank, he led the prankee to the prank of the pranker! THAT WAS SOOOO FUUUUNNY!

AND THEN HE WAS LIKE "Oh gods! I'm sooo sorry, I didn't know that was there!" all innocent like. That kid's got goods.

He might be creepy sometimes, but hey, he wouldn't be Nico if he weren't creepy.

"Clovis! You still haven't explained why you're awake!"—Annabeth

"Not to mention, why you haven't dragged us to unconsciousness along with you!"—Kayla laughed. Wow, she has a nice laugh. We all laughed at that too.

Percy told us about a present from Hypnos. Apparently, it supresses sleeping. And Clovis was like WHERE HAS THIS BEEN ALL MY LIFE? The girls laughed.

Connor was teasing Katie again, and I watched amused with Katie's reaction. The girl's dorm manager cleared his throat and it was almost curfew time. Huh. The girls walked us out of the lobby.

Everyone said goodnight.

"Good night, Kayla," I tell her. and she smiles. And tells me goodnight too. I smile.

"Night, Daughter of Cereal" I tell Katie with a smirk. She's trying to make a comeback. Hahaha. Connor laughs and high five's me.

Connor points at Percy and Annabeth. Oooh, sneaking out, are they? Hahahahaha. I raised an eyebrow at Connor. He waves he's hand to dismiss it. I understood what he meant. _Nah, let them go do what they do hahahaha, we can spy on them another time_. I nodded and whined a little bit since it was a nice opportunity. STOLL PRODUCTION PRESENTS: SNEAKING OUT BEFORE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL hahahaha

I couldn't wait for Camp during the summer! My mind sorta flowed to my other brothers. I missed them and they're attempts to steal something.

It _is _hard to be the head of the Hermes cabin. Once you're claimed, there's an initiation, you see. You have to try and still something from the heads—in this case, us. Those little kids keep trying to go true are stuff, like a true child of Hermes. Hahaha

Suddenly Katie nudges me. I notice Lacy and Mitchel and Kayla going back to the dorm.

Connor sees and "OOooooh, go on, bro, go on. I can perfectly understand. I'll just wait for you at our dorm and you go….do whatever you're gonna do," he says winking and I blush. It's not like that!

Katie sighs and we go to a corner were no body could see us….gods that sounded wrong! It's not what you think!

"What do you want, Katie?" I ask her

"Oh nothing," she smiles playfully. "I just thought you wouldn't want to know Kayla—"

"Kayla what!?" I couldn't help myself. She chuckled. I groan. Ugh, I can't believe she, of all people, caught me and figured out that I like…ugh!

"She was sorta checking out, Tus, don't you think" she says trying to bait me. But I smile thoughtfully.

"Nah," I say still smiling. "That's not her type. Kayla, she's fun and funny and, well, I think I know her enough," I tell her.

"Oh, so are you saying, you're her type?" Katie asks smiling mischievously? Me? Blushing stupidly.

"No! I didn't mean, I mean I don't know, I mean I do know, but I don't but gah!" I said. She laughs and sighs.

"Hey, Katie? Why are you helping me?" I ask. She figured out that I like Kayla, daughter of Apollo, three months ago. I thought she was going to tell on me, but she didn't. she'd drop a few hints to the others that would make me so nervous but it was small enough that no one understand

Unluckily, Connor caught us and thought we were flirting! Flirting! Well, better than the alternative.

"Because you're my friend, stupid" she grins, and I grin at her back. Katie, she's fun too. Fun to prank that is, and she gets back at us too. But she's cool. And she is my friend.

"But I'm not gonna keep quiet for long! If you don't tell her soon…well I do have a big mouth" she grinned evily.

My face probably looked like death because she kept on laughing. I shook it off.

Why you!

I tickled her. I know where, after all, but she kept on laughing poking me back too.

Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around her waist from her back and trying to shake her off. I was laughing. Oh, and trying to tickle her too. I was going to say that I give since I couldn't take her tickling anymore when

"Oh"

I blushed and so did Katie. Oh my gods. I sprung away from her.

"That wasn't what-" I tried to explain.

"Does Connor know about this?" Nico. Oh my gods. I could swear I was a tomato.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, there's nothing to know about!" I tried to explain

"Oooh, so it's like that" Nico says

"Nooo! You're misunderstanding!" Katie says. "He and I aren't, he's not, he's-"

"Oh, don't worry, I understand. I'll leave so you can get back to…uh..whatever you're doing." He says and leaves whistling.

Oh gods. He misunderstood.

* * *

Percy's POV

Pool #1

OnedayLeft: Near curfew

* * *

"Seaweed brain, we're not supposed to be here!" she says. We were under water.

"No one'll no! Besides we'll get out soon!" I try to reason with her. Downsides of dating Athena's daughter? She's smart enough to avoid trouble, so it's hard to rule break.

Fortunately, smarts weren't the only thing she needed to avoid trouble named Percy. I smile at that thought.

"What? What were you smiling at?" she asks.

"That I'm lucky you like me," I tell her. she smiles. I think I have a little blush.

"Okay, let's get out!" I tell her. As we swim towards the surface she smacked my shoulder

"Way to ruin the mood," she tells me but I can tell that she's smiling

When we were up in the surface, still in the pool, but up in the surface, I made my move.

"Besides, I just brought you here to say good night," I tell her.

"Ooooh, part of the courting?" she grins. "Maaybe," I say. And with my hand behind my back, I tinkered with my fingers on the water until it formed.

"But, this surely is" I say, widening the distance between us a bit to show her what was on my palm. It was ice, but of course you don't give a girl ice. It's an ice sculpture. Of, well, a moonlace, you know, the one Calypso gave me? She kind of took a liking to it, surprisingly, even when I told her that it was from the island I _marooned_ into.

"Percy.." she says. Oh gods, don't tell me she's one of the girls that thinks flowers are overrated!

"I love it!" she says pecking my cheek.

"Mmm, I told you I'd give you flowers right? I should start giving you more flowers if this is what I get everytime," I say kissing her quick on the lips. She laughed, as if to say, _you wish_.

I took the lace out of my pocket and put it true the flower, and put it around her neck. The moment it did, it shrunk to a pendant. I murmured a silent thanks to Jill, who enchanted it with magic, a daughter of Hecate.

"Will this melt?" she asks me, and I grinned at the double meaning of the question she asked me—a meaning she might never know. "Nope, it'll never melt."

We got out of the pool completely dry and head back.

When we were outside the sports complex, we heard voices.

"Are you sure?" and it sounded like Tus. From Annabeth's expression, I was sure it was Tus. She has a knack for remembering voices.

"Well, he said it was the watch, not the tattoo," Aria.

"Calm, down, A. You can't assume every mortal—" a voice I haven't heard.

"I can feel someone's prescence!"

Oops. As if hearing my oops, Annabeth and I quickly went back to the dorm

* * *

**A/N: I like Tratie, so don't judge me yet. Hahahaha.**


	10. Chapter X

**HELLO! I JUST FINISHED WATCHING PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER FOR THE SECOND TIME XD**

**AND NOW, I FEEL INFINITE. HAHAHA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO or HoO**

* * *

Chapter X

* * *

Pollux's POV

At their designated School

OnedayLeft

* * *

I was thinking of my dad, you know? Mr D. It's really weird calling him that. Actually, sometimes I really find it weird thinking that he's my dad.

I was yanked from my thoughts when I heard Leo scream.

"Waaah! Stop her! Stop her!" he screamed. What is it this time?

"I can't control it!" I hear Clarisse say and I heard a motor bike.

"Really?! Then why is it going after me!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wait up, Clarisse!" I saw Chris trying to keep up. I sigh. This is the fifth commotion we've made here.

The school's pretty big considering it's a university with a high school brunch thus Clarisse being able ride a bike that she can't control.

"Hey!" Clarisse says swerving and therefore turning left which happens to be the direction Leo turned to get away from her.

"Uhm, whoa!" Clarisse says. "I think I'm liking this!" She says. "I knew it! So you were doing it on purpose!" Leo exclaimed.

"I wasn't! That's why I'm enjoying this" she says. Gods, what is with demigods these days? All hyped up, sheesh…OH MY GODS I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE MY FATHER.

I sigh. I'll find Piper. Hopefully she can stop Clarisse and Leo's madness. Funny that I'm the one who's supposed to be good with madness.

"But gods, I swear even father can't cure those two crazies" I mutter. "I know," Chris says huffing and puffing. Oh, he heard. So he finally gave up chasing those two.

"Let's just wait for them to get tired" I suggest

"You mean wait for them to destroy the university?"

"That's practically the same thing," I contemplated.

"I agree" and he collapsed on the ground

Not a couple of seconds after that piper came with a blonde dude.

She noticed us and pointed us to the guy.

"This is Rion, the headmaster told him to tour us today" she says and introduces us to him. We shook his hands.

"Where's Leo and Clarisse?" she asks.

As if on cue, Leo came running. "If you don't stop, I swear I'm gonna put that on fire!" Leo exclaimed with a squeak.

Cue in Clarisse with the out of control bike.

"Gods" Piper muttered but I swear that Rion kid heard her and looked at her as if she said "I'm actually a boy"

"Leo! Clarisse! Stop it!" She shouted adding a layer of charmspeaking. Clarisse stopped, unfortunately the bike did not follow her lead. So she fell off. More unfortunate, Leo stopped so he got run over!

"I SWEAR CLARISSE YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP ON FIRE TOMORROW" Leo said and Clarisse muttered something like "try it, punk"

The Rion guy asked me if I thought Leo was serious about it. I chuckled, if he only knew.

"It was Clarisse's fault!"-Leo

"As if! The bike was out of control!"

"And you didn't seem upset about it" Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with perfectly good bikes chasing perfectly idiotic idiots?" Clarisse says and I swear I thought Piper might have charmspeak Clarisse to get herself in a car accident but then Piper said, "Good point"

"Hey!"

The Rion guy was confused and helped Chris, who was still sitting on the ground from exhausting himself, up. I noticed that there was a tattoo…in his wrist. It was like an eagle's eye in the middle…and some weird squiggly lines all around it that curved sharply so that it looked like a bird's feathers.

As if sensing my stare, he shot me a surprisingly deadly look and I had an urge to wrap him in vines.

He looked at me as if…I was a mortal seeing a monster…which, I might not, if I were a mortal, I should not see the monster.

Following my gut, I fixed my stare to the same place even if he moved his hand away so that it looked like that I wasn't really staring at his tattoo but just dozing off and fixing my gaze at a random spot.

I have to be weary of that guy.

He and Chris seemed to be in a conversation about the school, when I came to join them, I felt him _analysing_ me….like a…demigod would.

"So, if we want to get to that curriculum, we gotta do tests on the first day of school?" Chris asks.

Pretending he never glared at me he turned to Chris with a wide smile. "Yup, and the whole school will watch. It'll be fun, dude," he said.

There's something about that guy that makes me feel that this school is hiding something. I wonder where the others were assigned. Travis and Connor specially. I've gotten a bit close to them since..well…since my…bro died. The Stoll brothers were like twins so they kind of understood.

I have to tell Travis and Connor about this and ask them about that tattoo.

* * *

**A/N didn't expect this chapter did you? hahaha.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Yo. I think I'm gonna explode. I still feel infinite, by the way. Hahaha**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO and HoO**

* * *

Chapter XI

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Room

OneNightLeft

* * *

I got back quickly to the dorm room. Katie wasn't there yet. Kayla was IM-ing one of her siblings. Something about harps and arrows and I'm pretty sure Lacy and Mitchel were occupying the two bathrooms in the room.

I told Percy that I had no idea why a mortal would refer to other mortals as mortals. Nor do I have any idea what looking at the watch had anything to do with.

But I was really annoyed that they _sensed_ our presence.

Percy told me that maybe it was nothing. Right, seaweed brain.

I decided not to tell anyone else yet until I contacted Chiron.

After I readied myself to bed, I crashed.

And obviously, I had a dream.

* * *

I was on Olympus and some of the gods were gathered in the throne room.

"They can't expect help from the Romans now" my mother said. What?

I resist the urge of voicing my thoughts because I had the feeling that if I did, they'd hear me

"And rightly too," Hera. Gods.

"Let _him_ fix his own problems" Ares grumbled.

"The _he _you're talking about is gonna drag _our_ children with him" Athena chided.

"This is not _our_ problem!" Zeus boomed. Oh thanks, Zeus. Even though I had no idea what was going on. I hate not knowing.

"But they are _our_ children!" Athena retorts.

"But with did not _cause_ this!" Zeus. What the hell are they talking about?

"_He_ has delayed this long enough. He must let the cause fix the effect. This is not our fault. If _he _cannot let her go, then it'll only be worse. _Our_ children need to learn to fix their own mistakes" Hades said appearing from a shadow.

Athena was about to say something but Aphrodite got to her first.

"How does anyone here feel about incest?" she says happily and not a half of a second passed when everyone said

"NO!" and Olympus shook.

"As if our lot isn't based on it" Aphrodite muttered but as to what happened to their reaction, well I don't know. It was cut off.

And I fell to a deep dark dream.

* * *

Nico's POV

Main Building Classroom 2

The Test

* * *

Stupid dream. Stupid father. Stupid cereal. Stupid stupid stupid stu—

"Someone's in a bad mood" I hear a voice. But that's impossible. I'm alone in the room. I turn around and I see her. I somehow relax and let go of some of my frustration.

"Hello, cousin" she smiled. Her punk hair has gotten longer. She looks like a girl version Sasuke.

"You watch too many anime" she says. Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"What do you want, Thalia?" I ask.

"I was just checking up on you guys. I IM-ed Leo's group and he was muttering something about motor cycles" She says. I raise an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Okay, fine, I give in" she says.

"The reason I IM-ed was because something weird is going on" She says then I remember my dream.

"Look, dad has been…distant. And there's something wrong with the Olympians. I don't know what. Lady Artemis has been being more distant lately. And dad's been muttering about something that's not his fault"

"Oh" Great. My dad has been doing the same.

"So I just had to check up on all of you. Jason's doing good back at Camp Jupiter. Nothing weird, he says. So just take care, okay? Tell that to Percy too. Oops. I've got to go" she said when we heard a horn blowing. And she disappeared.

I sigh.

I wonder when I'll get to talk to her again.

The other transferees started pouring in shortly after. Gods, I have to get this stupid test finish and talk to my dad first.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short. I'll update later today...i think.**


	12. Chapter XII

**HEY. SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE AFTERALL. IT DIDN'T HELP THAT FOR SOME REASON WE HAD BROWN OUT. I'LL MAKE IT UP NOW. I'LL MAKE THIS CHAP A LITTLE LONG.**

**Oh, and to the guest who reviewed: Nice guess! Children of Hera, but I did hinted something about an eagle's eye. **

**Oh, and also! Thanks for taking time to review! ^_^ I really appreciate them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT THROW PEOPLE'S OTP'S INTO TARTARUS THEREFORE I AM ABSOLUTELY NOT RICK ROIRDAN AND DO NOT OWN ANY OF HIS WORKS**

* * *

Chapter XII: The Test

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Dorm Room

FirstDayofSchool

* * *

I remember the dream. And I dreamt of nothing after that. Gods! What did it mean? The Romans can't help us? Why?

Would they be too in-trouble to help us? Or are we going to start hating each other again or something?

I was still half-conscious, but with too many questions in my head, I came into full focus.

"Well, good morning Annabeth," I hear Mitchel tell me.

"Morning, where's everybody" I ask.

"In the classroom, about to take the test" she says

"What?!"

"You overslept" and those two words was all it took for me to shower and get dressed in eight minutes

"How much time do we still have? I'll just skip breakfast" I ask

"Barely ten minutes" she says as if it doesn't bother her that we were about to miss a test.

"Let's go!"

"Why didn't you go ahead?" I ask. She got up a small sling bag and put it around her. "I was going to go ahead, no offense. I really didn't mind waiting. But Percy insisted us to go on and he'd just wait for you, but Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere and took Percy by surprise, so I waited" she says.

"Thanks, Mitchel. Wait, what? Percy was here?" I ask her.

"Yup" she says as she moves towards the door.

"Oh, and there's a sandwich there by the table. It's yours" she says.

I went to the table and there was a flower above the sandwich.

_Thought you might skip breakfast._

_-P_

I hurried to catch up with Mitchel, and I swore she looked like she was supressing a smile. Oh, she read the note on the sandwich.

Mitchel isn't really that type of Aphrodite's children who thinks of nothing but clothes, beauty, and love.

Well, she thinks about that, though. She likes clothes, kind of like a hobby. She gossips (but hey she's a girl after all). But she isn't really self-centred. And besides, she's quite a level headed mature person.

I ate the sandwich on the way and we got to the classroom.

Everyone was there already. And then there were some other people I didn't know. Probably sophomore transferees or something.

I sat a sit across Percy. "Thanks for the sandwich" I say. "Anytime," he smiles and it was the type of smile you'd do anything to see again.

The teacher came with someone bringing in a slick black machine of some sort. It looked like a gigantic printer. But I had a feeling it may be a scoring machine or something.

She explained the rules, no talking, cheating, etc. the usual, and handed out the test papers.

It was easy enough. It was a fifty item question. The hour wasn't done and we were given two hours. I submitted mine in advance.

The teacher put it into the machine. "Hmm" she says and gave me another test. Oh, there was a part too.

I started answering. I noticed Lacy and Mitchel were in part two already.

I finished part two as fast as the second. And when it entered the machine, the teacher raised an eyebrow and gave me another.

Sheesh. How long does this test? I think I know most of the answers to the test except that my head won't be able to take anymore dyslexic moments this morning.

I passed the third test and she handed me another one! What?! I noticed that there were others who had finished already.

Lacy and Mitchel seemed to be finished, and so was Clovis.

Gods, my dyslexia is slowing me down. I'm too tired to read the fourth test and so I'm pretty sure I got a lot of it wrong even though I knew the right one.

This is annoyingly horrible. I do not just pass test with wrong answers. I'm a daughter of Athena for the gods' sake! Luckily, the teacher didn't give me anymore sheets.

I grumbled on my way outside. I got my things from my desk first when Percy kicked a small box towards me.

Nobody noticed. The teacher was looking down and everyone else was focused on the test.

I shot him a questioning look but he acted as if he didn't do anything. I got the box.

_I knew the sandwich was small. It was all I could make before Nico dragged me shadowtraveling. I know you're still hungry._

I took a look at the box and saw two more sandwiches and a small bottle of water.

I couldn't resist. I kissed him on the cheek on the way out.

A lot of people seemed to notice this and was staring at Percy who seemed to have lost focus on anything and was gaping like a fish and as red as a tomato.

I giggled outside quietly. Seaweed brain.

* * *

Percy's POV

The test sucked. I mean seriously. It sucked.

I had no idea what I was answering.

Annabeth seemed to be fine. She kept on going to the teacher. I bet she was saying something how the questionnaires were wrong.

Tss. And I couldn't focus at all after the kiss! I mean seriously, you'd think after kissing her a lot, I won't really mind a kiss on a cheek, but nooooooooo. My body did not agree.

I was feeling I was tomato red and everyone in the room were staring at me. I could hear Travis and Connor chuckling.

I groan. Gods, why Annabeth? Why?...But I'll admit, I am pretty happy about it. If I had known this is what happens when you give a girl a sandwich, I'd had given her one when we were twelve!

I finished the test. Travis and Connor were still there.

After the test, I was instructed to go to a room. Too bad, I wanted to tell Annabeth good morning.

It was a small white room with a desk and an old lady sitting. She gestured for me to sit.

"Hello, Mr Jackson" she said looking at a paper.

"Uhm, hello," I say. "ma'am," adding that quickly. she smiled a bit at that.

"I'll be conducting an interview, so I'll be asking a lot of questions," she says. I nodded.

She looked at the paper at her hands. "According to this, you did uhm…uh, normal on the test" she says. The results are out already? But I'd just put my paper on that giant printer. I blush a bit. I'm pretty sure I knew what she meant with me doing normal.

"So, yes, do you know what these tests are for?" she says. I shrug. Not really. "To get into the curriculum?" I tried.

"Yes. You see, the other curriculum is a more…flexible…curriculum than the normal school's use. The test was actually, kind of a scholarship test. If you get high grades, you get in the curriculum" she says. Bummer. I'm not going to get in.

"Then, there are the afternoon tests. The different chosen clubs of the school will test you. It's like having a scholarship because of basketball or soccer. Do you follow me?" she asks me kindly I nodded.

"So, I'm offering you a choice, are you content with the curriculum you are in now, or do you want to be tested for the curriculum?" she asks.

I was thinking that with smarts alone, Annabeth could get into this curriculum thingie for sure. I had to be together with her too.

"yes" I tell her.

"So tell me, what do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked and it caught me off guard because I forgot this was an interview.

I thought about it and since birth I though _a seaman!_

If I were captain, I'd get to spend every day at sea.

But I hesitated. If I were going to be captain of a ship…I'd have to be far for Annabeth for weeks, maybe even months.

"I dunno," I shrug.

And she continued on asking me questions until I was dismissed.

* * *

Kayla's POV

MainBuilding Lobby

After the Interview

* * *

The tests were okay, but I doubt I was smart enough to enter the other curriculum. But if the guys were going to be in the other curriculum, it'd be easier to stick together with them.

I decided to take the afternoon tests.

Lacy and Mitchel seemed to be calm. I wonder if they're going to take the tests this afternoon.

Annabeth was devouring a sandwich.

And Percy just showed up at the lobby. Annabeth hugged him and they continued talking about whatever they seemed to be talking about.

It's sweet, Percy and Annabeth. They feel so natural together. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with your best friend.

Travis and Conner just finished their interview.

They were running smoothly. Although the lobby was a bit crowded, they ran without bumping into people, minus the times they purposely bumped into them for fun. I grinned at the thought.

Katie scolded them. She's really close to those two. I have a few classes with Katie at camp and we've became good friends.

After three seconds of scolding, the boys couldn't take it. Conner started it. Taking a strand of Katie's hair and twirling it around her. Travis followed suit. And they were revolving around Katie.

I laugh a bit. Katie wanted to get out of the circle Travis and Conner imposed around her. She then had a glint in her eyes and pushed Travis. Unfortunately, the push was too hard and Travis collided at me.

"Aaaah!" we both said.

We fell to the floor. And Travis quickly got up and I laughed a little as he scowled at Conner and Katie who were laughing hard, specially Katie. Katie had a hand on Conner's shoulder laughing. And it seems Travis's scowl was intended to Katie.

He turned around and offered me a hand. He looked as if he was trying to figure out how to say something.

I took his hands laughing. His eyes widened a bit.

"..Sorry" he said blushing a bit. I laughed harder. The son of the god of mischief was actually embarrassed to say sorry to someone.

"It's alright, Trav" I tell him and he smiled and had that mischievous glint in his eyes that were among most of his brothers at camp that interested me a lot, partly because it just really captured you as if daring you to find out what caused the glint and partly because my siblings and I have that same glint in our eyes.

"Excuse me, fair lady" he said acting as if he'd pulled out his hat from his head. "I am terribly sorry for _accidentally_ bumping into you," he said the word accidentally as if directed to Conner and Katie.

"And would like to make up for it sometime, but now, I am sorry to say that I have to kill the two people behind us," and bowed. He said it all with a French accent and I laughed as he then turned and chase the two of them.

Huh.

Lunch was fine. We made it to the cafeteria building just at the back of the main building.

I saw Percy taking food for Annabeth and holding out her seat for her while Lacy and Mitchel squeak

"So how did the tests go?" I asked them thus starting the conversation.

As expected, Travis and Connor and Percy were going for the afternoon tests. Annabeth was offered the curriculum already since her test results were amazing. Apparently she had to do four tests. But she told her interviewer that she'd still try for the afternoon test

Clovis was also already offered the curriculum for his test results and told us that he was going to skip the afternoon tests.

"Hey, you see a lot of stuff when you dream" was all he said about passing the tests

Lacy and Mitchel were also offered the curriculum for their test results. You wouldn't expect that from the Aphrodite cabin.

"There's beauty in smartness" was all they said. Lacy was also going to skip the afternoon test but Mitchel wanted to try it. Huh.

We continued lunch discussing what the afternoon tests could be.

When it was almost one pm, we started to gather at the sports complex

Let the afternoon test begin.

* * *

**A/N note: this my longest chapter I think. Told you I'd make it up.**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Have any of you wondered if, for like, say for example, the electricity went out and Jason or Thalia was there and wondered if they could supply your internet electricity?**

**Hahaha, well. Anyway, this is going to be a long one I think.**

* * *

Chapter XIII

* * *

Percy's POV

SpotsComplex: Pool

AfternoonTest

* * *

"Okay, so I just have to make a lap and back to enter that curriculum?" I ask astounded at the easiness of the test.

"Yeah, well, we'd decide to offer the curriculum depending on your time" the coach says. Sweet.

"Oh, and if you do make it on time, you're going to have to be required to be on the swimming team," he says. Double sweet.

The coach left me to my warm ups which I faithfully did. Seriously, it really is dangerous not to do warm ups. Deadly. And I'm not joking.

Once I'm done, I decided to take off my shirt so that I can be the first to wait in line. There were others too. Maybe some freshmen.

Annabeth went beside me.

"Hey, I thought you were going to join the Robotics Team?" I ask.

"Already did," she grins.

"Sooo….are you going to give me a kiss…for good luck? It's tradition right?" I say before I chicken out. Kissed her so many times and I still sometimes feel scared of taking a kiss sometimes.

She grinned and stared at the pool. "Come back alive, and we'll see" she laughs. I figured two years later, I could get a better deal so I pouted.

She laughed.

The coach announced for everyone to pick a lap course. Each pool was divided into four and there were three so it was more than enough.

I was about to go when Annabeth tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"No cheating" she says smiling and I laughed.

"Fine, fine," I say and she kisses me on the lips. A peck.

"For good luck" she says

"How do you know I won't cheat anyway," I ask we were still just inches away from each other when she touched my wrist gauntlet. Oh gods.

She mischievously smiled as she manoeuvred it. And I could feel the power of the gauntlet intensify. Suddenly, I felt limp a bit. Gods.

"And that's how you make boys weak on their knees" and laughs running away.

The devil wise girl.

I suddenly regretted telling her the powers of my wrist gauntlet.

I picked a lap.

"Stand ready!" the coach said. And noticed me.

"You there! Take off the gloves!"

No way! I'm not!

I saw Annabeth walk towards the coach and whispered something and I caught the words "…_medical…" _and "..._the doctor said..."_

The coach then mentioned that it was okay.

I smiled at Annabeth thankful.

A hot girlfriend blonde, beautiful gray eyes, smart, strong, and knows how to lie.

She's perfect.

"On your mark!"

"Get set!"

"Ready…GO!"

And I dove. I did a somersault too and winked at Annabeth in the process. "Whatever seaweed brain!" she shouted and some of the people looked at her. I laughed as I dove.

Of course, I was the fastest.

AND I DIDN'T CHEAT. I PROMISE.

When I get back to the surface, the coach was gaping on me.

I got out of the water and bowed to him.

"Show off," Annabeth says as she laces her arms with mine and we made our way to the changing rooms.

"I'll wait," she says. "Then, let's watch the others" and I nodded liking the plan.

I got in and was followed by Tus.

For a moment, I was suddenly in greek warrior mode, but I let my guard down….a bit.

He smiled at me. "Hey, Percy! That was awesome! I coudldn't believe it!"

I high fived him "Thanks, man"

"That was the fastest record since three years" he exclaims. Oops. Didn't mean to stand out.

"Really?" I say restraining myself from looking at his wrist that had the tattoo of the eagle eye Nico told me about.

Nico told me Aria acted as if he wasn't supposed to see it…like the way a...demigod would react when a mortal sees his celestial bronze weapon.

And Tus had one too. I saw a glimpse of it but I hadn't let it linger.

I was suspicious, but I don't need him to be aware of that.

"So what's up with the gloves?" he asks and I raised an eyebrow ready to have riptide out (my trunks have pockets) and bonk him in the head. I was anxious because for a split second I was silly enough to believe he knew how my wrist gauntlet worked.

"It's a wrist gauntlet. Medical purposes," I say muttering the first explanation I could think of and remembering the words I caught from Annabeth's

He was still eyeing it. And then he eyed me and I got a towel to wipe myself. Oh shoot, gods of Olympus.

Don't tell me.

I glanced at where he was staring at. How could I been so stupid! Every part of my body was wet but the wrist gauntlet wasn't.

Shoot. He was still eyeing me suspicious so I wiped my hair with the towel and my arms and pretended squeezing water from the gauntlet. I was squeezing the gauntlet, yes, but the water came from my hands not from the gauntlet.

"Well, man, I have to get ready, I want to see the others" he nodded. Congratulated me again and went out. I sigh. That was close.

I was stupid

But he was too observant…like he was looking for something. I have so got to tell Annabeth about this.

* * *

Lacy's POV

SportsComplex:BasketballCourt

Afternoon Test

The afternoon tests were boring. Lots of the freshmen were making themselves look stupid.

I kind of miss the Brooklyn Academy I used to go. I found out that the other curriculum in this school is a lot like the way the Brooklyn Academy used. Some of them were gifted by intellectual ability. Somewhere in it for Basketball, Soccer, etc.

One thing I didn't miss was Drew though, hahaha.

I saw people warming up for the basketball initiation. Apparently, when it comes to sports, to get in, you had to be as good as the regulars.

I saw Percy and Annabeth passing by when they saw me and came towards me. Aaaaw they are so cute together….

_GODS. WHY, MOTHER, ARE YOU TURNING YOUR PERFECTLY SMART DAUGHTER INTO YOU_

Nevermind, I couldn't help it.

"Where's Mitchel?" Percy asks and his hair was still wet. Swimming, figures. He was cute when he's hair was wet.

"I bet you hated everyone seeing how cute Percy is with his hair wet" I whisper to Annabeth and she grins.

"I hated it more when some girls were staring at Percy's shirtless body. I mean, seriously, have you seen him without a shirt?" Annabeth says and I stifle a laugh. Yeah, I've seen it.

It wasn't my fault the guy removes his shirt sometimes at training in camp.

"What are you talking about?" Percy pouts.

"Nothing!" I grin trying hard not to laugh. "Nothing, I was just telling Annabeth that Mitchel was on the other building, for Drama" I tell.

They were off seeing were the others were and invited me along.

This is why I like Percy and Annabeth. It was obvious that there was nothing more in the world they wanted than be alone together, but, when they offered you to come with them, it was sincere. And they don't make you feel like a third wheel.

We were about to go when we heard a commotion.

"How pathetic are you?" I hear one of the regulars mock.

Percy quickly scanned to find where it was from. The freshman the regular addressed looked like he was pushed to the ground.

Some of the other regulars laughed.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. Ooh, trouble.

"Percy" Annabeth said warningly.

"You got a problem, new kid?" the regular asked.

Percy was making his way to the court.

"Percy, this is a shooting game" Annabeth reasoned calmly. "Like _archery_, cool it, Percy" Annabeth tried.

"Yeah, I've got a problem with you" Percy says to the regular

"Percy," I try.

"Chill, Lace" he tells me. "I've always wanted to play at the court back in camp. It's more my speed. I just never had time, I guess" he reasons. Huh? Percy plays basketball?

Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"You gonna let the blonde chick boss you around, chicken?" the regular says and I could see Percy's anger boil.

"Of course I'm gonna let her boss me around" he says. "Dear Annabeth, would you allow me to show off? Or would you like me to pretend that they're giving me the hard time. Whatever you want, really, I'll do" he says.

Annabeth smiles. I get it. Percy would do anything Annabeth tells him, while Annabeth wouldn't tell Percy to back out from something he wants to do. They both know that so Percy doesn't ask if he can play ball, he asks how he'll play ball. They know each other and complimented their assets like a jigsaw puzzle.

I swear at that realization I heard a distant shriek from Olympus.

"You're always a show off," Annabeth smiles and pushes Percy forward.

Apparently, the regular heard Percy because he said:

"Why you shuck face (**a/n: from the mazerunner**)! I'll show you show off ass!"

By then everyone in the room was looking at them and even before Percy was inside the court the regular threw the ball hardest as he can.

Percy caught it easily and jogged to court dribbling.

The regular seemed stricken because he meant to knock Percy out with the ball not pass it to him

Two of the other regulars, the ones that were laughing, quickly came to the court.

Percy was in court now.

The regulars tried to snatch it from him but he avoided shooting the ball back between his legs to confuse them or something

It was three on one.

But it didn't matter

Soon Percy was surrounded at the front with the three regulars. Behind the regulars was the hoop.

Percy shot the ball, and the regulars missed catching it.

The ball did not go into the ring though.

"Loser! See?!" the regulars rejoice looking from the ball that was bouncing to the side of the ring, back to Percy who was not there anymore.

Instead, he got passed them when they weren't looking and dunked the ball into the hoop.

He help the new kid up and ruffled his head and went back to us.

"I don't have to be a sharp shooter to play ball," he laughed. "Told you it was more my _speed_"

* * *

Travis's POV

ArtsCrafts&Music Building

Afternoon Test

"Man, bro! Why are we here in the first place! We should go to the Sports Complex with Percy!"

"Shut up, Conner" I say. _We're here because a certain daughter of Apollo I've been having a crush on for a long time which you've never notice is here. _ - - - is what I didn't say

"But man, I thought we could get some good stuff from Mitchel's audition" I say groaning. It would make an awesome video: an Aphrodite girl trying to act suckishly. Hahahahaha

"But that didn't go well. Who knew she was good at it?" he asks

We were walking down the aisle aimlessly.

Well, Conner was walking down the aisle aimlessy, I was walking down the aisle hoping to find Kayla.

"Where's Katie?" Conner asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. He wants to see Katie?

He shrugs. "I'm bored" Well, yes, I was bored too.

"Didn't she pass that extremely hard test this morning and skipped the afternoon one?" I say

"Well, I bet she's with Kayla, wherever they are" he says. I brighten up at her name. Conner mischievously grinned. Oh gods. Did he notice…?

"You thought of a prank, didn't you?" he says. I inwardly sighed some relief.

"Yeah, let's go find them" I say glad to have a reason to find Kayla. I could think of a prank.

When Conner thought about it, he said that the two of them were either at the archery range (which was in the Sports Complex) or in the Music section, considering that Kayla was taking the afternoon test like us (we haven't decided what we wanted to be tested on), and considering she was Apollo's daughter, that two places were the likely option.

When we were near the music section, Conner asked me what the prank was.

"I forgot" I say shrugging.

"Okay, bro, what's your problem?" he asks a little bit annoyed. Whoa. We never annoy each other.

"What?"

"You never forget a prank and act as if you don't care. You've been acting weird lately" he says.

"It's nothing, Con, promise" I try. I'm not used to lying to him….this isn't lying, this is just me not telling the whole truth

He paused for a while.

"Fine" and I inwardly sigh that he lets this go.

"So what do we do? Obviously, Percy's gonna swim" he says.

"Whatever, I guess" I say not really caring.

He pauses again. I wonder what's his problem

We find the music room. How, well, it wasn't really hard considering that I was hearing a violin.

I ran.

"Hey! Trav! Wait up!" I hear Conner groan.

When I found the source, I knew I was right. She was…she was like a…I don't know. But whatever it was she was, it was….

I can't even describe it with words.

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without meaning disrespectful_ my head sang.

I walked inside and Conner caught up and we watched Kayla play the violin.

"Thanks by the way" I whisper to Katie who, as Conner thought, was with Kayla all along.

"For what?" who seemed to be caught off guard with my question.

"For playing cupid, dummy. For the push" I say remembering her push me towards Kayla.

"Of course," she says. I turn away from her, pause to adore the music, and talked to Conner on the corner

"Hey, Conner" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Let's join the music club or something" I say.

"No"

"Mmm, please?" I ask.

"No"

"Ahm, then, let's make a bet"

Now he was interested.

"What kind of bet?" he asks. Quick, Travis, quick. What bet could you not lose?

"Let's ask Katie. If Katie says we should go for music, let's go for it. If she doesn't, then no" I ask.

He's thinking about it. I mean, it's a sure win for him. At least, that's what he thinks. You see, Katie _hates_ helping us.

"Deal"

Yes!

"But, I have my own agreement" he says. Rule #87 (from our father): if someone offers you an offer, don't agree completely to everything he wants thinking it's a fair deal. It's not. Never agree to anyone's terms but your own.

Fair enough, brother. I nodded.

"If, Katie says no, which I say is the only possibility which makes me doubt that it's the only possibility since you wouldn't make this a bet if it was the only possibility, I win. But, if Katie_ choses _you," he says.

I didn't like the way he said chose

"You have to agree that it's a sign that Katie really digs you and you have to agree to confess to her in public" Oh sheet.

Dam.

"Oh, c'mon, you have feelings for her, bro" No, bro. No. "And if she agrees with you, then that means she has a thing for you"

Bro, you are nowhere near the truth.

But then, Katie would say yes.

But I have to confess to her then

But she knows who I like so….YEAH. She knows who I like so there's nothing serious about telling her that I _supposedly_ like her.

"Deal"

"That's my bro, bro!" Connor says and suddenly I knew that he didn't know what he wanted, to win, or to lose.

"Hey Katie" we said at the same time and she raised an eyebrow and backed up a step.

"We have a question"

"No, you are both ugly" she says automatically.

"WHAT!?" we ask. "QUIET" the teacher says. Oops.

"Nevermind"

Conner mutters something about getting her back for this.

"Conner and I were debating, should we or should we not go for the music section?" I ask.

"You" she says pointing at us. "Create music?" she says and she was stifling a laugh.

"Yeah yeah," I say wanting to get over this. "It's just that, _I _want to join music so…" and Miss Cereal girl finally catches on.

"Uhm, sure, go ahead. Play whatever. See if I care" she says and I swear she was hiding a knowing grin.

"Take that Conner! We are soo joining" I say and he was smiling…like the devil. OH GODS I HAVE TO CONFESS TO KATIE. HEEEEEEEELL

"PLEASE. IF YOU TWO HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GO OUT. YOU ARE DISTRUPTING THE TEST"

"NO! Er, I mean, we were going to play" I say hurriedly grabbing the guitar. Conner groans and sat on the violin while the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Kayla, could you start playing?" I ask and it was obvious that she was confused. She was cute when she was confused.

She started the godly music again. Conner followed suit and their music harmonized. For a moment, I was mad at Conner for having been harmonized with Kayla.

Then I saw Katie. Right, right, I have to play too. And I smile at her as saying thanks for reminding me.

I started strumming to the melody. Shifted when it shifted. I realized I hadn't taken my gaze from Katie. Well, if you were trying to impress your crush by playing with her and are nervous that you might screw up and embarrass yourself while your brother was perfectly in tune with your crush, you'd understand why I didn't want to take my eyes off Katie.

She makes me calm.

And we finished the melody.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update after nine hours I think. Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**P.S. Scratch that about Chapter XII, Chap XIII is the longest chap so far.**


	14. Chapter XIV

**OH MY GODS. I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT MITCHEL IS A BOY. O/ / / / O **

**To the person that reminded me via review, thank you! Let's pretend that there is another Mitchel that is a girl. Hahahaha.**

**Another correction, Conner played the piano. Sorry. Nyahahaha ALSO**

**SORRY FOR LATELY UPDATES. I SHALL MAKE THIS SUPPER LONG.**

**DISCLAIMER:** ** I DO NOT OWN PJO & HOO**

* * *

Chapter XIV

* * *

Percy's POV

Girls' Dorm

AfternoonTest

* * *

Okay, so I was pacing back and forth. "I don't like this, Annabeth" I say with my hands fidgety. Curse this ADHD. Annabeth analysed me. She paused. "Maybe we're just being paranoid?" she asks which automatically stops my pacing and makes my jaw drop. The all-cautious Wise Girl thinks we're paranioid? . . . .okay, she has a good point.

"Only one way to find out about that, I guess" she says and I raised my eyebrows. "We IM Chiron" and I nodded.

Once I secured that no one could see what we were doing in the room- - wait,that sounded so wrong- - and Annabeth got the spray gun and drachma, I started pacing again.

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, Seaweed brain" she says and I instantly relax. It also helped that her eyes became soft to comfort me. I stared at her eyes to find myself relaxed. When she's trying to intimidate you, it looks like a storm, when she's not . . . .

Her eyebrows scrunch. Cute. "What are you thinking about?"

_That your gray eyes look as amazing as a pool of silver that makes me want to drown_.

I SWEAR I HEARD A DISTANT SHRIEK THAT COULD'VE COME FROM OLYMPUS. IT SOUNDED LIKE 'EEEP'

And being the idiot and ADHD diagnosed teen that I was, I accidentally said my thought out loud when I thought I just thought it in my stupid malfunctioning head. (The eyes part, not the shriek. That would've certainly broken the moment. . . .which I'm not sure I wanted or not wanted to happen)

How did I know I stupidly said it out loud? Well, geez, it sure wasn't the fact that her eyes widened that gave it up.

And I blushed like the idiot I was and she kissed me. And I couldn't help myself. I deepen it and somehow, she made me weak on the knees so I sat on the bed without breaking the kiss.

_"I secured the room so that no one could see what we were doing"_

Oh great, thanks mind! Thanks for reminding me that embarrassing thought at this particular moment.

I broke the kiss and looked at her eyes again. Before I got myself drowned from her eyes, I said "Chiron" or more like breathed the name.

"Right" she says grinning and I blushed. Gods, am I that obvious?

OH WAIT. YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY WE WERE PARANOID AND STUFF. I TOTALLY FORGOT TO EXPLAIN, I WONDER WHY?

* * *

**Geez, Percy, it couldn't have been the fact that you were too busy kissing your girlfriend. Hahaha don't mind me, just the author here. Anyway, FLASHBACK:**

* * *

So I told Annabeth about it. About Tus being too suspicious. And so, Annabeth, being the genius she was, had thought of a brilliant idea.

She whispered in my ear and I nodded.

So we started to try to find Tus.

I walked passed by him and just as I was passing by, I 'carelessly' dropped a pen that 'supposedly' made no sound.

Tus noticed and dropped down to get the pen, tap me in the shoulder, give it back to me, congratulate me, and had a polite conversation.

I walked back to Annabeth soon with her eyes wide.

You might wonder why talking to Tus would cause her eyes wide. Hopefully, it wasn't the fact that he was shirtless, I mean, I'm not gay, but I could see dozens of people ogling him by the bench a few feet away from the pool.

But, if I could take a guess, I'd say her eyes widen because he _saw_ me.

And why would that be weird?

Because he _wasn't supposed_ to see me. I was hiding in the Mist but he saw me anyways.

* * *

Travis' POV

MUSIC SECTION

AfternoonTest

* * *

After playing, the teacher instantly praised us. Well, we weren't as good as Kayla, but we did know how to play . . . something that Conner and I haven't done in a long while. I could tell he missed sitting on the piano.

Katie had her jaw dropped and I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and gestured to Kayla. I didn't need any more encouragement than that. Unfortunately, Kayla asked how we learned to play . . . it was a touchy subject.

Kayla noticed right away and politely but not obviously changed the subject. That's why I like her. She told us the next time, we should prank Annabeth and Percy with music. Of course, Katie warned us not to, because Annabeth might accidentally kill us.

While Kayla agreed that she might accidentally kill us, she said that since she doesn't know Conner and I played while of course, no one would suspect Kayla being as she's a girl, then she won't have any idea who did the prank.

Connor thought that was ingenious. And I, being the slick person I am, used that as an excuse to supposedly wrap my arm over her shoulder to push her near me and high five her. "You, my dear friend, are indeed a genius" I say but not letting go my arm. I playfully wobbled us around talking about the prank.

That was the most blissful day I had in a long time. Conner then joined the arm by arm on Kayla's other side and Katie just shook her head but I could see a grin. This is another reason I like Kayla. She's actually behind lots of pranks at camp, but you never could catch her in the act, and you've got to love her sense of humor. She knows how to put a crowd of a mix of boys and girls out of awkwardness.

We realized that after we got out of the music section, we had no idea where we were going to go.

But then there was a beeping . . . I could hear it from my head, and I swear no one but us was hearing it. O-oh, Percy's calling us for a meeting.

* * *

Percy's POV

Girl's Dorm

AftTest

* * *

Okay, so we managed to get Chiron but he kind of looked in panic. We raised our eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing my child, it's just that one of the new campers had made a 'prank' and is currently being chased by Mr D, let's be quick before he turns the poor child into an animal"

And as if on cue "Get back here brat!" you probably know who said that.

I had a feeling though that it wasn't really the reason Chiron looks in panic. Annabeth let it slide so I just followed.

Nico appeared out of nowhere at exactly the same time.

"I need to IM Chi- - Oh" he says as he steps out of the shadows.

"Hello, my boy" Chiron says "So, what is it that you want to talk about, children?"

"Chiron . . . do you know who the founder of this school is?" Annabeth asked and Nico went to sit beside me on the bed.

"Er, yes, quite, quite. He was Japanese!" He says. "Oh, Annabeth, where are the others?" he tries to dodge the subject.

"Chiron, what do you know of the symbol of an eagle eye?" Nico says changing the topic again.

"It's probably Zeus's symbol" Annabeth says. "Are you sure?" Nico replies. "Mmm, can you describe it more?" Annabeth asks. And Nico didn't.

Instead, he raised up his hand and recreated the symbol with black something. Hey! I didn't know what it was. But never the less, the symbol was floating a top, the eagle eye surrounded by the lines.

"Wha, oh, er, yes quite," Chiron says. What? Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Chiron sighs.

"Yes, yes, fine. The founder of this school was indeed related to me, and so named the founder in appreciation to me, Kai Roun. He always did have a weird sense of humor. He was a mortal student" he says and I raise an eyebrow.

"What, seaweed brain, did you expect Chiron to only train demigods?"- Annabeth

"Yeah, remember, Jason's mortal"- Nico says which got me confused

"He's in Camp Jupiter" I say dumbly.

"The original one, seaweed brain!" Oh.

"Right, yes, a mortal hero. So yes right. The symbol, dear boy, is, as you can see, an eagle" he says

This time it was Nico's time to raise an eyebrow. What was Chiron holding back from us?

"Fine, I didn't expect you to discover this so soon upon your arrival." Chiron says and we looked at him expectantly.

"The founder of this school was a mortal. I had found him one day when he thought he was going crazy. You see, he had the sight. I trained him, thought him how to fight, thought him how to see and keep calm. We grew close. You see, he was quite rich. He was supposedly to inherit the lion's share of his father's will, but since he was, as the mortals say, insane, he wasn't really going to inherit it, but since his training with me, he was able to convince them that he was alright all along. So in the end he got his inheritance" Chiron finished.

"And what does that have to do with all of this?"- Annabeth

"Well, he kind of created this school for…" he says

"For?-Annabeth

"For mortals with the Sight" he lets out with a sigh.

"So you mean…" I try to say processing all of this.

"Yes, the mark that Nico saw, was actually the mark Kai Roun put on all of his students who had the Sight. An eagle's eye, what better sharpness of eye sight than that? Oh, and it works so that only people who can see through the mist can see that mark"

Nico gasps. Or semi gasps. Or just a simple intake of breath.

"That's why Aria reacted like that when she thought I saw the mark"

"They know you can see through the mist already?!" Chiron says with a bit of panic.

"Why is it a big deal? No, they don't know. I had an instinct so I followed it, they thought I was staring at a watch instead of a tattoo" Nico says.

"So that's what Tus was talking about the other night!" Annabeth says

"ha?" I asked her.

"You know, the moonlace, the pool, eavesdropping, our presence, ring any bells? Geez, seaweed brain"

"Ooooh" right. Oh.

"Are you sure they don't know you can see them yet?" Chiron says

"No, they're suspicious, but no. What's the big deal, Chiron?" I ask.

"Well . . . you see, these mortals with sight, well, they are briefed about Greece and their gods- - our gods- - which is why you'll see Greek Mythology in the other curriculum. And also, they are trained, as skilled as an ordinary demigod, which would explain the clubs like kendo, archery, fencing, etc. And . . . well," Chiron says.

He pauses.

"They don't know that demigods exist" he says.

Oh.

"And the gods prefer it that way"

Double oh.

"The only reason I used this school to put powerful demigods with powerful scent together is because if monsters come . . . well, the mortals have been fighting monsters in this school so that wouldn't be a problem. . ."

Triple oh.

"So, it is absolutely necessary that you must not be discovered as demigods. In fact, it's best that you must not be discovered that you can see through the mist at all"

Quadruple oh.

"The others! They're still taking the tests! They might tell someone about something that they're not supposed to see!" Annabeth says

"The test? As in for the other curriculum?" Chiron asks. I nodded to the question

"That's the time they test out the freshmen if they have Sight!" Chiron says. "Call them here!" Chiron says.

"How?" I ask

"Seaweed brain" Annabeth tells me comes over to me grabs my necklace and presses a button. THERE'S A BUTTON IN MY NECKLACE?

"What was that?" I ask.

"Emergency meeting signal" Annabeth says pointing at her camp half blood necklace that had the same button. I could hear a constant beep in my head

"It set up to call all demigods that's here in the school to go to whoever signalled the meeting. The necklace will put out some sort of beep that only demigods hear. So, anyone of us can call on a meeting as long as we have a necklace" Annabeth explains.

"And you did this to my necklace when . . .?" I ask.

"Some time ago, when you were _distracted_" and I blushed. Nico laughed and soon enough, everyone was here. Lacy, Mitchel, Travis, Connor, Clovis (he was sleepwalking. I swear), Katie, Kayla, and . . . . two other people that we don't know.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Who are you?" the two of them asked.

"Don't tell me. . ." Annabeth says. She sighs.

"What?" I ask.

"You told me that the necklace is supposed to call _all_ demigods in the school" Annabeth asks Chiron.

Chiron's eyes widened.

"I guess you found yourselves some new demigods" Chiron says.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am stuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KILL BELOVED SHIPS THEREFORE I AM NOT RICK ROIR. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Percy's POV

Girl's Dorm

AftTest

* * *

Okay, this was getting awkward. We are discussing the safety with our identity and I don't think this is the time for discovering demigods.

I mean c'mon! They _don't know_ yet! I don't want them to be thrown suddenly to a position where every fact is being thrown into their face.

Katie and the others were grumbling now and asking what the two kids' names were. Even Chiron was trying to talk to the two children. This was getting us nowhere.

"Quiet" I told them with a loud calm voice. Immediately, they stopped talking. Thank the gods

"Nico, how many times can you shadowtravel?" I ask

"Psh, please Percy, I'm not the kid you used to baby" Nico scoffed

"I didn't mean it that way, bro" I say and turned to the two new demigods. "What are your names? And age?" I ask them. The girl, the one with the cropped jet black hair and bloody red eyes, was intimidating.

I agree, girls are pretty scary. While Annabeth oozes confidence, smarts, wisdom, knowledge, and capability the red-eyed girl oozes strength, assurance, and stability.

Her name was Yzabel.

Meanwhile the boy, well, he was a few inches shorter than me. His hair was shaggy and she had brown hair that was suited more of a color for the eyes and his eyes were the color of sandy blond hair.

His name was Rave.

Both of them were freshmen.

"Okay, Yzabel, Rave, tell me, are one of your parents, missing or dead?"

They sorta flinched which made me flinched. I remember Annabeth talking to me about my dad when I was undetermined.

"Why should I tell you that?" Yzabel says defiantly

Katie and Annabeth laughs. Oooh, they like Yzabel.

"Have you seen weird . . .erm, monsters or creatures before?"

They flinch again

"Look, man, I want to go back to the test-"

"Just answer me" I tell them

They pause and both nod

"ADHD? Dyslexia?"

Nods again

"Okay, Nico, explain shadowtraveling to them and get them to Camp Half Blood. Chiron, can you ready the orientation film?" I ask Chiron and he nods.

"After the Orientation film, bring them back here Nico and we'll inform the three of you for the meeting. Go now, and" I pause "Take care, bro" I tell him he smiles a bit and ushers the two of them. As soon as they notice they are being send away they begin to demand answers.

I chuckle. Good luck, Nico. That was how I felt when you kept pestering me questions when you were new.

Everybody was still silent, and the room was quiet . . . except for the beeping of the signal . . . it was kind of annoying. Apparently, the others were annoyed too.

"Seaweed brain, hurry up and stop the beacon. Just push the button on the same necklace, jeez it's annoying" I nod. And I was just about to push the button when- -

"Wait! It signals _all_ demigods, doesn't it?" Chiron says. Annabeth raises an eyebrow. We say yes.

"Let's er . . . wait for a while before turning it off . ." He says

"Got anymore demigods you know of Chiron?" I ask

"Er . . . you could say that, yes, well," he was saying. I wonder who the other was and that was when another knock was heard from the room and there entered a woman in an office uniform

She looked at us annalyzing us spookily. And her gray eyes rested on the image of Chiron's IM

"CHIRON! What in blazes is this infernal beeping in my head?! And why was I attracted to this blasted room!?" she says and Annabeth's jaw dropped

"You know her, wise girl?" I ask confused

I think my jaw dropped too after she said "THE PRINCIPAL IS A DEMIGOD?!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short update. I think I'll update tomorrow again**


	16. Chapter 16

**IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED. SORRY!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIES BTW! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Chapter 16?

* * *

Nico's POV

TheShadows

AftTest

* * *

I was explaining the concept of shadow traveling to the newbies. But they kept cutting me off.

"Enough!" I tell them. And I think they kind of flinch and I felt guilty, I mean, this must be rough for them. I sigh.

"Look, how about this. I'll do all the talking, take you to the place I'm taking you to and show you the film I'm showing you _then_ you bombard me with your questions?" I ask them, the boy, Rave, seemed to nod, but Yzabel paused before agreeing. Sheesh, if her eyes were grey, I'd say she was Lady Athena's kid.

"Okay, here's the thing. . ." I started telling them about the gods and the basic. They didn't interrupt me once. Yzabel did, but she stopped herself.

"I'm a son of Hades," I say and was cut because I don't think Yzabel could take it anymore.

"Who's my father?" She asks.

"I don't know, but if we're lucky, both of you will be claimed, that's when the symbol of your parent appears on top of your head, right now when we go to camp. If we're not lucky, maybe two to three days from here, er, give or take a day" I tell them. They nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you think I'm crazy"- - they nodded in affirmation. Jeez they're annoying- - "But, as a son of Hades I can teleport you, sort of, to the camp right away, using the shadows. Now, you two are going to hold my hand all the way, okay? You're not going to let go. It won't hurt, promise, and we'll be back at Camp in no time"

"What happens if we let go?"

"Hmm, you'd get stuck in the shadows, and once you get stuck you keep on wondering in the shadows, and once your lost in the shadows, no one will be able to find you" I reply and I hear Rave gulp. Poor kid.

"Now are both of you ready?" I ask. They nod. I took their hands and we ran into the shadow. I hear Rave scream "This is awesome!" I grin. I think I'm liking the kid.

And before you know it, we stepped out of the shadow into the big house.

* * *

I hear the both of them gasp and now they're shooting me questions. Luckily, Chiron was just there by the door IMing the guys.

He saw us and quickly ushered the two new demigods to watch the film. I was briefed by the guys and was told that apparently OUR EFFING PRINCIPAL WAS A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA

Wow. So, right, right, anyway, she had no idea about the mortals with the Sight and stuff.

We talked about keeping our identity secret, and then the principal fast forward our application to the other curriculum through email via Annabeth's laptop

She talked about the conditions of the curriculum, about how, for example, if you passed the robotics department test, you're required to like join them and stuff. So it was kind of like a scholarship program, only that instead of meeting standards for free tuition, we meet standards for entrance to the curriculum

We get to choose our own sked and we kept it organized and stuff. And then, the principal told us to transfer to the other side of the dorms, further away from the others'

Apparently, all of the people with Sight are in the same curriculum as we are in so we had to be extra careful. And then there's the fact that we were placed in a house that was farther from the other elite's dormitory and even farther from the normal people's category

Anyway, it was actually really meant for us in the first place. Chiron arranged it with the principal before, but the principal put us here first to not arouse suspicion. Anyway, apparently, the house was enchanted already.

It had protections and barriers and stuff. Oh, and a TRAINING ROOM! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

Anyway, it also has a transport-me-to-camp-button or something courtesy of my Father. It supposed to transport us to camp if there's any trouble, considering that if we don't get there when there's trouble, we're leaving the newbies in camp to defend our home.

Apparently, ALL OF THE SCHOOLS CHIRON SENT US HAS A DEMIGOD PRINCIPAL

Whoa! Never thought Chiron could be that sly.

And finally, Yzabel and Rave finished their film with eyes wide and jaw dropped.

We briefed them about the people with Sight thing and asked them if they saw one of their tattoos and if they knew that they saw. Thankfully, they shook their heads.

And then, they were claimed. And by the gods, it was the oh my gods it's so obvious I can't believe I didn't think that her/his parent is _ claim

Yzabel was a daughter of Ares

Rave was a son of Apollo

"Hey there bro!" Kayla says from the IM with two thumbs up

That's when Yzabel and Rave spouted their questions

"Hey, can I see that sword you had earlier?"-Yzabel

I grab my sword from the ground, and explained how it just sinks in the ground and comes back up wherever I go.

"Cool! Have it ever sink in poop?"

"Um, well, I don't know actually."

This conversation is annoyingly familiar

"Are you really the son of Hades?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you excavate, you know, like archeologists, really well, then?"

I looked at Percy, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jeez, Rave," I said. "I've never really tried."  
He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Percy, since she was a daughter of Poseidon? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to not think the beeping signal attracting other demigods? (I tried not to strangle Yzabel for asking that one.) Was Thalia (she was mentioned from previous questions) my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"

"Now you know how I feel!" Percy says rolling on the floor. Oh, I get it. My first day at camp. Karma sucks.

"Whatever!"

By this time, the principal told us to get back now.

So we did.

Percy told me to get some rest, but I remembered I wanted to question Chiron about certain things . . . so I shadow travelled back.

I was about to jump out of the shadow when I heard Chiron talking to same voice again. Great, I'm turning to an expert eavesdropper.

"Are you really sure we should let them be separated?"-Chiron

"Of course!"-voice

"But, Lord, maybe we should let them now. They're fates, we cannot stop it. They are meant to be- -"-Chiron seemed to try to reason out

"No, this shall remain a secret. Make sure not a demigod will go to Goode high school"-voice

So that's it! He meant Goode not good.

"But do not enchant or guard the school, it might only make the demigods suspicious"-voice

"You have to consider this though, Lord. If not. . . well, you and I both know that Percy will- -"

"No! Neither of them is going to die! I shall make sure of that"

At this point I was about to rip out of the shadow, but if Chiron is being force to follow this dude, what chance do I have of standing up to him?

I . . . . I'll need to go to Goode, back to Percy's old school. Percy.

How the hell is he gonna die?! After everything we've been through! Dam shyt.

But, I can't go to Goode, right now. They're gonna be careful, so I have to stay discreet.

Should I tell Percy about this? Gods, what the hell should i do?! . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

* * *

Percy's POV

TheSchool

One Week After the Test

* * *

Okay, so it's been one week since that messed up test. And things . . . .well, things have been a little messed up since.

On the second day of school, we moved in to our new dorm, er, house-y apartment thingy.

Weird enough, it kind of looked like a ranch.

It was nice actually. There was a porch. And when you get it inside, the living room had TV. The Stoll Brothers 'brought' (ehem, stole) their Wii and got it in without the dorm manager noticing.

We had a dorm manager who we haven't seen yet. I know, it's been one week and we haven't seen him at all. He's just locked up in the room he has in the first floor.

The first floor was wide though with a living room, the kitchen, the dorm manager's room, a bathroom, and a 'secret door' that supposedly cannot be open for some reason (that's for the mortals, and actually, that was the door to the underground training room, which was HUGE. I'm serious, it's spread underground wider than the floor area of the house!

Anyway, the second floor was divided by two sides (boys on the left, girls on the right). Each side had five rooms with bathrooms in between so, we had eight bathrooms. But apparently, only two rooms for each gender were open to us.

The room was wide so it wasn't a problem. The Stoll brothers shared with Clovis, I shared with Nico and Rave . . . .but due to circumstances . . . . Conner kind of switched with Rave, so for a while, Conner's been bunking with us. Why? . . . . er, nevermind

The room was simple enough. It was rectangular with two bunks attached to the wall on both the left and the right side, and one cabinet on each side.

Like the previous room, there was a table in the middle of it all for studying purposes.

So anyway, the curriculum we're in is pretty cool. Apparently, this school is big on making scholarship students for colleges, that's what they focus on actually. As long as you're good at something that can grant you a scholarship, who cares about the rest?

We've noticed some other people with the Sight mark. And we've tried to avoid them. There was this one time that Tus asked me on the second day what I was 'in' for in the curriculum. Apparently, he was in for the basketball varsity. Obviously, I took swimming over basketball (apparently, the principal heard of my little. . .incident with some of its regulars)

Anyway, it's been going on pretty weird lately THAT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE.

Nico's been going loco, paranoid and secretive (more than usual) and today, during our Saturday outing today, I'm going to find out.

But it's going to be awkward going out with the gang considering Travis . . . . . and Connor. . . . . and Kayla . . . . and Katie. Sigh.

* * *

Travis's POV

On the way to the Mall

Saturday

* * *

I want to get one thing straight: I'm still phucking pyssed with Connor.

I was with the Katie right now. For the past few weeks, I've been hanging with Katie. She's . . . she's the best friend I never thought I had.

Anyway, Mitchel owns the van, and we decided to go on the way to the mall.

The rest of the gang came out of the dorm and was going to hop on the van. I opened the sliding door and was about to enter myself when

"Conner, get off my side! I was entering first!"

"Well yeah? You don't have to push!" He says pushing me sideward with his shoulders

"Ditto, idiot!" I pushed him on the side.

And here we are in a pushing slug fest with 'some' bickering.

"Stop it" We hear Percy says with a cool voice.

I grumble something and I think stupid Conner did too.

I think Percy's the only person who's actually been stopping us from committing war. And, let's just say that I'm not exactly thankful for all of that.

It's been what? Two days since the incident?

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

Everything was going fine. It's the third day of school and we've adjusted well.

Rave and Yzabel were allowed to stay in school because Percy was there to train them and we were good enough to protect them.

I feel sorry for Rave and Yzabel, they were getting their buts whooped last night by Percy and everytime they get home Annabeth was bugging them with Greek lessons.

For the sake of the newbies, we talked in Greek in the dorm, considering we were all halfbloods there.

We were still making our rep.

Apparently, reps a lot important here in the other curriculum. Percy and Nico made a dangerous rep with the swords and swimming

We kept on laughing at that, if they only knew.

Meanwhile, although we hadn't made our rep in the music department, we've so far pranked five teachers and cancelled four classes since the classes started (which was yesterday)

We were eating lunch now

Conner whispered something to Kayla, and although I know what he was saying, I couldn't help getting jealous when Kayla laughed about it.

"Don't get the peas for lunch" I whispered to Katie. That's what Conner said to Kayla.

"What did you do now?" She asks me sceptically.

"Oh, just pass it along to the other guys" I tell her. she glared at me, and then passed it along to the other guys.

Anyway, we sat at an empty table at the cafeteria. Rave and Yzabel weren't always with us, they had their own set of friend after all

Conner nudged me.

"What?" I asked irritably considering I know what he wants to talk about.

"Do it now, Trav" he whispers smirking.

"I don't want to _yet_, Conner. So just shut up about it" I tell him and it almost came out of a growl. I mean c'mon, he's my _brother_. He's supposed to _know_ me. How can he _not_ know that it's Kayla I like and not Katie. GODS.

"What's your problem, it was a deal anyway?"

And that's when it started to get messy

* * *

Conner's POV of the Flashback

* * *

"What's your problem, it was a deal anyway?"

I was getting irritated at Travis. He's been acting like this ever since that bet with joining the music department.

I mean, seriously.

1 It was a bet.

2 It's obvious he likes Katie anyway

3 it was a bet.

In case you forgot, we bet that if Katie agreed that we should join music, Travis has to tell Katie he likes her.

I mean seriously, we were sons of HERMES. We know how to honour a bet and we don't get too personal about it. And he's been acting like a completely different person!

"You're my problem Conner. Why don't you just leave it to me for the timing?" He asks and I could tell he didn't think he'd say he's thoughts out loud.

"So I'm the problem now, Travis? Just tell her the things you like about her and her being pretty and stuff, then tell her you like her. For one, it's true and anyway, it's a _bet_, Trav. In case you forgot what it is" I told him, which was kind of a big insult to us children of Hermes

"What the hell do you want to say Conner?" Travis was glaring at me at this point and I was glaring back.

"Look, if you don't want to do the bet, I'LL tell Katie for you" I say irritated. Let's just get this over with.

"Katie- -" I try to say when Conner pushes me to the side

"The hell?!" I say getting up

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Travis had the NERVE to ask me that.

"I COULD ASK THE SAME!" I say pushing him

"Whoa guys! What the heck's going on?" Percy tries to say with a calm voice. We were loud enough to be heard by the gang but not for the whole cafeteria.

"What the heck's going on, Percy? Ask Travis! He's the one who's in the fault here. LOOK AT THE PICTURE, TRAV. YOU WON. THERE'S A CONSEQUENCE. WE'RE IN A PUBLIC PLACE!" I growl at him

"Well, Conner, look at the picture! I don't want to do it! And you're messing with my _personal_ life, Conner. What' the hell is your problem. You can't even see it!"

"THAT"S THE PROBLEM TRAV. You're getting _personal _about this! I don't even know you anymore! Heck, even Chris won't know you anymore! YOU WON, TRAV. YOU KNOW HERMES' RULES. We don't get PERSONAL. Don't be a sore loser!"

"AND DON'T BE A DOUCHE OF A BROTHER!" He screamed at me which kind of shocked me.

I MEAN COME ON.

This . . . this is so wrong. We _never_, I mean _never_ fight because of doing a consequence. _That's a rule_.

We didn't fight because we were sore losers. Even when I had to face Chiron because I lost a bet. Even when I had to sneak in the enemy camp and risk my phucking life because I lost a bet!

"WELL, NEWS FLASH _BROTHER_: I'M NOT THE ONE ACTING WEIRD. I'M NOT THE ONE GETTING _PERSONAL_ ABOUT THIS. I'M NOT THE _SORE LOSER_ HERE. I'M NOT THE ONE BREAKING FATHERS' RULES. ACTUALLY, SCRATCH THAT! DOES FATHER'S RULES EVEN _APPLY _TO YOU,' CAUSE, YOU DON'T ACT LIKE HIS SON. IN FACT, YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO BEING A SON OF HERMES"

I heard our whole table gasp. But I know I was in the right. There were _rules_ for Hermes sake. Every sibling I have know it. Not a single sibling I have _broke _it.

Travis was kind of shocked.

"WELL, if you're really going there, _brother_, then _fine_" He says and breaths a deep breath and turns to Katie.

"Katie, you're the most beautiful, graceful, and fun person I know. I like the way your eyes gleam when you're planting. I like the way you glare when I prank you. I like the way you your hair flows when you're chasing me, and I'd follow your laugh the moment I hear it and prank you instead to make a reason of me being in your way because I didn't want you to know that I like you, so I'm just gonna say it now. I like you"

He said it all without removing his gaze from her eyes. A lot of gasps.

But I didn't care.

If he had the guts to do it now, then he had the guts to do it then. And it mattered then, but it didn't matter now. Too late. He can't take back getting personal. He can't take back breaking the rules.

"And, _brother_, NEWS FLASH: I MAY BE THE ONE ACTING WEIRD, BUT I'M NOT THE ONE WHO ACTED LIKE A _FAILURE OF A BROTHER_. Oh wait a minute, I'm a _disgrace_, aren't I? I don't _have_ a brother."

I have to admit, it kind of hurt. But it only added to my anger.

"Serves you right, _Stoll_" I tell him and I turn around at the same time he did and we walked at the opposite direction.

I saw a glimpse of Katie following Travis.

Tss. Obviously, they like each other, why did he have to drag it to a fight?

Well, this is not my fault. And fixing it is the last thing I'll do.

I hear footsteps following me and I had a glance to know its Kayla. I know I won't be able to shrug her off so I let her follow.

You see, Kayla is like Katie is for. . . .for _that_ Stoll.

I DON'T LIKE HER OR ANYTHING!

But, if _that_ Stoll is close with Katie through being pranked, I'm super close with Kayla through pranking. Tss.

If she's following me to get me to make up with. . . .with Tr-…with _that _Stoll, well, I'll do it when Zeus rules the underworld, Hades rules the Sea, and Poseidon rules Olympus.

* * *

End of Flash Back


	18. Chapter 18

**I am sooo sorry it's been weeks since I've updated. I was kind of busy with stuff and it didn't help that I was suddenly hooked up writing two of my other stories! Thanks for the review guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

Nico's POV

On the Way to the Mall

Saturday

* * *

I've been trying to avoid Percy as much as possible. For the past few days, I've rarely had enough sleep because of travelling to Goode. What I found there was….the last thing I expected in my whole life time.

I mean seriously, what the hell? I can't believe _they_ kept this…situation a secret the whole time!

I risked a glance at Percy. He was holding hands with Annabeth who was leaning on Percy's shoulder and Percy decided to play with Annabeth's curls and they were talking about the gods know what.

Should I tell Percy?...We don't have too much time….but...I took another glance at Percy and Annabeth. They look so happy. Percy was smitten and he was happily laying it on thick with the courting and all.

He wakes up EARLY just to go wake Annabeth up and the usual time her alarm sets and then tells her good morning and then goes back to sleep. He was officially Annabeth's alarm clock and when Rave asked Percy why he does it, he said 'Because I want to be the first thing Annabeth hears in the morning and I want the first thing I do when I wake up to be Annabeth-related'

I just shook my head then. He also does other stuff. He really was happy ever since we won the second war….that was some pretty dark times.

So…should I give him some more time with normality….? But he deserves to know what I've discovered….I groan. I don't know what to do! I'm completely lost!

* * *

Percy's POV

At the Mall

Saturday

* * *

Nico has been acting completely weird. He kept on sighing on the way to the mall and he seemed to be too…..distracted. I shrugged it off because my attention went back to Annabeth. She was scolding me about going too harsh with Rave and Yza's training.

"Like you didn't keep whooping my but when we were twelve" I tell her and she playfully smacks my arm, and laughs.

The sound of her laughter is….well….it's enough to make me believe I am in Elysium and not in the Mall.

"Sooooooo, what's the plan guys?" Rave asks. We looked at each other. There were eleven of us. Clovis was back sleeping in the dorm.

"Weeeell, let's go shopping for clothes!" Lacy suggests and all of us guys groaned.

"I wanna go to the bookstore" Annabeth says. "Whatever you wish, mi'lady" I say putting an arm around her shoulder. The other guys groan.

"How about the Arcade?" Travis and Conner says at the same time and when they process that they did say it at the same time they quickly added "Nevermind"

Katie sort of sighs.

It was getting pretty funny actually. Before, Travis and Conner were pranking Katie and sometimes Kayla would join in being the cool girl she is, but now? Katie was playing the bestfriend role with Travis and Kayla seemed to be protective of Conner. And, Travis and Conner were pranking each other.

It would've been pretty funny but unfortunately….we end up somehow being a victim of both their pranks. I have to stop them because if I don't, Annabeth might snap and I'll have to dead bodies at my feet.

"Well, I want to buy some new gloves" Katie says

"And I want to buy some back up rosin for my violin" Kayla says.

Annabeth got that sorta look when she was thinking. And I gave her a look asking _what're you planning?_ And she sorta understand and gave me a look that said _shut up, seaweed brain, I'm thinking_. And then she spoke

"How about this, Mitchell, Lacy, and Yzabel , you can go shop around stores or whatever" Annabeth said and they high-fived. Yzabel was quite intimidating at first, and she seriously kicks but like Clarisse but when she came to trust us, we had discovered she had an inner Aphrodite with her. If she hadn't been claimed, I would've dubbed her as a daughter of Aphrodite

"Kayla you take Rave to the music store and have some bonding with your bro"

They nod excitedly.

"And Travis and Conner why don't you—"

"I'm going with Katie for her gloves" Travis announces at the same time Conner says, "I'm tagging along with Kayla" They glared at each other. I clear my throat

"And Percy, Nico, and I'll—"

"Actually, I had some things to do…." Nico said and he gave me that look that said _alone_. I shot him a questioning look and he shrugged as if to say _later_ but he was quite a bit nervous…..

"Okaaay" Annabeth says. "Percy and I'll go to the bookstore, and let's meet up in two hours at the Arcade and we'll have some fun" Annabeth says and we all agreed in excitement

"Oh, and we'll have dinner afterwards" I added smiling

"How about a movie after that?" Yzabel asked

"That's a great plan!" Rave said and we all parted our separate ways.

* * *

Travis' POV

Gardening Store

Saturday

* * *

I was watching Katie eyeing the store with a happy glint in her eyes. Her and her gardening. I found it quite amusing that we were getting along splendidly!

After the start of my brother—no, _that stoll_ and my fight, I stormed off and Katie followed. She was so shock about it and I found a secluded area punched the wall hard and shouted my anger.

Katie found me and asked if what I said during my…er….'confession' was real. I told her I was honest about those and I really did like her. And then she sorta blushed a little and told me I was stupid and asked me that she thought it was Kayla I liked.

That being said, I realized what I told her, and told her that I meant that I liked her as a friend. She sighed. If I didn't know any better, I'd thought she was disappointed, but of course, I knew better and knew that she was relieved that I still liked Kayla.

That got me madder at Conner. He almost made Katie and I awkward about our friendship because of his stupid little bet! Just because he was such of a failure of a brother not to notice I like Kayla!

But even now, I'm doubting that, because….aw c'mon! Haven't you noticed? He's been incredibly close with Kayla!

And they're always together, as if he was purposely shoving it to my face that he's spending time with Kayla and not me!

And did he really have to volunteer to go with Kayla and Rave? I mean, seriously, it's their _sibling time_…..okay, yes, I admit, I'm pretty jelous! ARGH.

Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, and at her touch, I immediately relax. "You okay? You were glaring at the shovel so hard that if it were alive, I think you would've made it pee" Katie asks in a calming joking voice.

"Yeah, Kate, I'm fine" I tell her. She nods but links my arms with hers and says "No you're not"

And I groan. How can she know me so well? Well….I know a lot about her too. I mean, when you prank someone over and over again, you have to know her so that you'll know when she'll least expect the prank and so that you can be sure she doesn't get used to the pranking. And I guess….she saw lots of things about me too….after all, she was the one who noticed my little crush for Kayla

I unlink her arms around mind. "Picked a glove already?" I asked and she nodded. I take the gloves and look at it and we went over to the counter

I take out my wallet and get some bills. Before Katie could react, I told her. "My treat. At least you'll remember me every time you'll be planting with those gloves, you'll remember me" saying with a wink and a joke.

She gagged. "And with that, I think I don't want to be planting anytime soon!" she joked and we laughed. The cashier lady smiled and handed us the plastic. "You're boyfriend's very sweet, miss," The cashier lady said and Katie's eyes widened and my face reddened

"We're not dating!" Katie exclaimed at the same time I said "She's my best friend!"

The cashier lifted an eyebrow and was momentarily confused. "Really? I'm sorry, but by the way she touched your soldier, and you looked at her I could've sworn…" She said

"Oh no! We really aren't. I would never date someone as infuriating as Travis!" Katie said laughing. "It's a miracle we're not killing each other right now!" I add, but I was still a bit red.

"Oh okay, if you say so. G'bye, please come again! Maybe next time you, come, you'd be a couple." She said as we exited. "Er, I don't think so" Katie called back.

After a while of walking Katie started a conversation I did not like.

"You should get back with Conner"

And we had an argument for about half an hour.

"He ruined everything! Now, Kayla doesn't even see me as 'available' or anything because she thinks I'm madly in love you! It's Conner's fault!"

"Oh really"

"And besides, if he was any good of a brother, he should've known that it was Kayla I liked"

"That's unfair, Trav." Yes we were on a nickname basis now. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it _you_ who made sure that he had _no way of knowing_ that you liked Kayla" She asked and I was shocked by her argument.

"Just talk to him, please. I know you miss him" she said linking her arms to mine. This time, I didn't remove it. "I'll try" I mumbled

* * *

Conner's POV

Music Shop

Saturday

* * *

I was watching Kayla look at different brands of dark yellow-ish rocks that seemed to be called rosins. When I asked her what it was for, she said she rubbed it against her bow. I just shrug. I'm a pianist, not a violinist.

Me and Rave were talking about what he wanted his first prank would be. Usually I would be talking about pranks with my brothe—with that _stoll_, but I was pretty mad at him.

It didn't help that he kept on clinging to Katie recently…..you see…I kind of sort of….had a…erm, crush on Katie.

But when I saw Travis acting as if he had a crush on her, I quickly backed down and forced myself to ignore my feelings for Katie. I couldn't do that to Travis, if Travis fell for Katie.

That's why I was pretty mad at Travis when he even went as far as dishonoured a bet just to deny the feelings he has to Katie when here I am, practically not even trying to get Katie but would shout to the whole world that I like her if only Travis didn't seem to have a thing for her too. I mean, c'mon, that's pretty infuriating.

"You okay?" Kayla asked. "Nope" I didn't even bother lying. She knew me too well. When Travis was busying pranking/flirting with Katie, Kayla would pitch in and help me with the most awesome pranks. We were like the golden duo when it comes to that. I think that our teamwork was only third to Percy and Annabeth's being the first (I mean cmon! It's as if they could read each other's minds!) and Travis and mine….as much as I hate to admit it.

"How do you memorize all these keys!" We heard Rave exclaim looking at a piano.

"Dude, you're a son of the god of music and you don't know how to play it?" I ask surprised

"No….my mother didn't like me with music…" He says in a whisper and I cursed myself. Every demigod has his own share of…unwanted memories.

"Well then, let me show you what it means to be a child of Apollo!" Kayla said happily at her brother. She borrowed a violin. She instructed Rave to randomly play the piano and see if he can get the feel of the tones of each key.

"Alright, I'm gonna play the violin. Close your eyes and start at a random key. Being a brother of mine, after that, you're surely gonna just go with the flow and play it naturally. When I first tried the violin, I had no idea what was do re mi, I just played it, you know? And that's kind of the way it goes for us children of Apollo" Kayla says and starts playing a melody.

I am completely captivated by it and Rave tentatively presses a key. At first it sounded forced, but it got better and better the longer he played.

"Whoa" Rave said and I chuckled.

"Here, try listening to this. I'm not a child of Apollo, but I do have some game with my fingers" I told him and he scooted away from the piano. Kayla raised an eyebrow but continued with the melody and I followed her.

Playing along with her seemed to be the most natural thing to do. Before I knew it, we stopped at the same time without telling each other to stop.

A crowd gathered a bit and the manager of the shop had his jaw drop.

"That was amazing!" Rave broke the language.

"I agree. I have never heard such….such harmonization! You two play as if your soul mates!"

I kind of reddened a bit. So did Kayla. Rave laughed.

"Well, it does help when I'm harmonizing with my best friend, huh?" Kayla asked winking at me. I laughed. "It sure does"

We walk out of the store and decided to buy some smoothies. Rave offered to order and told us to look for some seats before other customers beat us to it

Kayla opened up a conversation that I didn't like.

"You should talk to him" And I knew she was talking about _that stoll_

"No way!"

And we broke into a short argument until she said

"You said it yourself. You _know_ him and no one has broken your oh so important Hermes rule before. That must mean he's going through something or that something's up, right? You should ask him, Con. He's your brother" She reasoned out. Rave came with our smoothies. "Fine" I grumbled.


End file.
